Far Away
by thelittleginnygirl
Summary: nach 6 Band da Voldemort zurück gekehrt ist, muss Dumbledore den Unterricht für Verteidigung verstärken Wegen Platzmangel werden die siebtklässler in ein Raum außerhalb der Schule unterrichtet. wegen eines Projektes wird Hermine Draco zugeteilt 6kap on
1. Neue Einrichtungen

**Far Away**

**Summary:** Das übliche Paar Draco und Hermine, aber ich werd es ihnen nicht zu leicht machen. Passiert auch ein bisschen was in Sachen dunkle Mächte und so. Wegen der Rückkehr Voldemorts, lässt Dumbledore die Siebtklässler in sich einem Klassenzimmer außerhalb des Schulgeländes mit den Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Mächte vertrauter machen. Dabei wird Draco Hermine als Projektpartner zugeteilt. Am Anfang scheint es, als ob beide in ihren Hass verwachsen sind, doch mit der Zeit lernen sich Hermine und Draco wirklich kennen. Genaueres, lest doch einfach selbst... :D

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Nur nicht verwirren lassen! Ich habe einige Umstände etwas geändert. Diese Geschichte schließt so zu sagen an den sechsten Teil an, aber ich habe wie gesagt die Umstände ein wenig verändert...Also mal kurz meine Überarbeitung des Sechsten Teils:

Snape findet das mit dem Kabinett heraus, (also wird Draco nicht in die Sache verwickelt und ist vollkommen neutral) sobald alles geplant wurde, greifen die Todesser in Hogwarts an, mit dem Ziel Dumbledore und/oder Harry zu töten, doch da Harry nicht mit Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm gelandet ist, kann sich Dumbledore wehren und Harry schafft's auch irgendwie (so wie im sechsten Teil halt)... Ach ja und Harry hat sich nicht von Ginny getrennt, das ist ja vollkommen bescheuert und... zwischen Ron und Hermine läuft natürlich nichts und ist noch nie was gelaufen... Und nochmal Draco ist nicht mit „der Achse des Bösen"- wie Bush so schön sagt - ;) verstrickt – vollkommen ahnungslos von den dunklen Plänen des noch dunkleren Lords... :). Und auch nochmal ums noch ein bissal verständlicher zu machen, die Todesser kommen mit Hilfe Snapes nach Hogwarts... Okay okay ich wiederhole mich... ich will bloß dass ihr alles versteht... :)

Falls ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen habt (trotz meiner tausendfachdoppeltgemoppelter Erklärung), weil ich was vergessen habe, schreibt mir. Und vor allem: Schreibt mir Reviews!

**Author: **thelittleginnygirl

**Titel: **Far Away – aber am liebsten hätte ich es Voldemort returns genannt (ihr wisst schon wegen diesen ganzen Filmen jetzt, Batman returns, Superman returns...) ;) nur so als Spaß natürlich

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Hermine Garnger/ Draco Malfoy

**Genre: **Romance

**Kapitelanzahl: **bis jetzt eins- es geht aber noch weiter... :)

**Disclaimer:**Gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel: Alle Figuren aus dieser Geschichte (mit Ausnahme von Professor Alac und Professor Delawney) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte...

**Noch eine Anmerkung der Autorin: **Übrigens der Name Delawney ist nicht von der Professorin Trelawney ab geschaut, das is mir grad so aufgefallen, dass das so gleich klingt... Sorry :)

Aber ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und schön viel reviewn... :) bussal ans indigo111 und liebe Grüße an SilverAlec hoffentlich ließt du's und schön reviewn :), thelittleginnygirl.

* * *

**1.Kapitel**

**Neue Einrichtungen**

_1.September_

Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln erhob sich über der Großen Halle, doch als sich der Schulleiter erhob, erstarb es und nicht ein Schüler redete.

Hermine saß neben ihren Freunden Harry und Ron und seiner kleinen Schwester Ginny, während sie den ersten Worten des Schulleiters lauschte.

"Einen wunderschönen Abend, wünsche ich ihnen." begrüßte der Schulleiter die Schüler und ein freudiges Blitzen in seine blauen Augen machte sich breit. " Zum heutigen Tage gibt es einige Themen zu besprechen. Zu aller erst, begrüße ich die neuen Schüler und Schülerinnen, aber auch einige neue Lehrer, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Professor Alac und Professor Delawney. Professor Delawney wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in der siebten Jahrgangsstufe unterrichten und Professor Alac die Schüler der restlichen Jahrgangsstufen. Außerdem freue ich mich, verkünden zu dürfen, dass Professor Slughorn weiterhin die Studie der Zaubertränke übernehmen wird."

Das freudige Glitzern aus Professor Dumbledores Augen wich, und wurde durch eine ernste Miene ersetzt.

„Angesichts der Lage, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, sehe ich mich verpflichtet, euer Wissen über die dunklen Kräfte und deren Verteidigung auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Da wir leider hier in Hogwarts nicht genügend Raum für solch eine aufwendige Arbeit aufbringen konnten, habe ich mit dem Schulrat beschlossen, den siebten Jahrgang in ein dafür errichtetes Gebäude zubringen. Dieses ist genauso sicher wie Hogwarts und liegt nicht weit entfernt. Es ist uns vom Ministerium erstattet, dort uns der Verteidigung der dunklen Mächte zu widmen. Dieses Grundstück, wird uns die Möglichkeit geben, uns mehr mit den dunklen Mächten vertraut zu machen, als es je einer von euch war."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Großen Saal. "Die Lehrkräfte und ich waren uns einig, dass die Siebtklässler die beste Auswahl sind, da sie vertrauter mit der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind und dort ungestört an ihren Projekten und Experimenten arbeiten können. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus der siebten Jahrgangsstufe werden für den Unterricht außerhalb des Schulgebäudes mittels Pferdekutschen transportiert. Der restliche Unterricht findet hier im Hause statt."

Der Schulleiter verstummte und ließ seine Worte auf die Schüler wirken. Alle saßen wie versteinert da und tauschten verwunderte, sogar erschrockene Blicke.

„Außerdem," fuhr der Schulleiter fort „freue ich mich bekannt zu geben, dass dieses und die folgenden Schuljahre, der Weihnachtsball für alle Jahrgangsstufen wieder stattfindet."

Ein Jubeln brach in der Schulhalle aus und alle Schüler fingen vorfreudig an, darüber zu diskutieren. Jedoch wurden sie nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Und nun, wünsche ich ihnen ein angenehmes Schuljahr und ein frohes Festessen."

Dumbledore setzte sich und sofort erschienen die appetitlichsten Speisen, von Kürbiskuchen bis zu sämtlichen Pasteten, auf den goldenen Platten und die Schüler fingen sofort an fröhlich zu speisen und aufgeregt zu reden. Jeder redete darüber, ob dieses zweite Schulhaus auch sicher genug sei, was nun mit ihrem ehemaligem Zaubertränkelehrer geschehen war, nachdem er letztes Jahr gemeinsam mit den Todessern angegriffen hatte und über den Weihnachtsball.

„Ich hab gehört, dass Snape verreckt ist." sagte Ron schadenfroh.

„Ron!" mahnte Hermine ihn. „Sag solche Sachen nicht, das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ich fänds nicht so schlimm..." maulte Ron und popelte in seiner Pastete herum.

„Was ich viel bedenklicher finde, ist, dass wir in ein neues _Schulhaus _kommen. Was wir da wohl so gefährliches machen, dass wir gleich ausquartiert werden... Das ist doch irgendwie-"

„Cool? Ich finde das Wahnsinn" Harrys Augen leuchteten. Er schwärmte nicht oft, doch wenn er es tat, dann über Quiddich, Fliegen oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Außerdem Hermine, müsstest gerade du große Stücke darauf halten, wir werden sicher all die Themen durchnehmen, die wir in den vergangen Jahren verpasst haben."

„An sich wäre dass echt toll, aber Angesichts der Lage mit du-weißt-schon-wem...Voldemort" fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte. „...glaube ich kaum, dass wir uns mit irgendwelchen Grindelohs herumschlagen müssen." Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten „Wenn ich mir es aber recht überlege, wäre dass wirklich toll. Ich habe zwar schon alles nach geholt aber – Was?"

Harry und Ron schauten sich an.

„Hermine, es wird alles gut." sagt Ron trocken und biss von seiner Hühnchenkeule ab. „Snape ist wirklich krass drauf..." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Einfach so auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln..."

„Als ob er das nicht schon vorher war. Ich hab euch das doch mit dem dunklen Mal erzählt!" Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft. „Eigentlich war es absehbar. Ich hätte ihn letztes Jahr wirklich umbringen sollen, wenn ich doch nur die Chance dazu gehabt hätte. Er weiß einfach viel zu viel über den Orden des Phönix." Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Harry, du hättest es doch nicht wirklich in Betracht gezogen wegen Snape nach Askaban zu kommen!" erwiderte Hermine.

„Lasst uns über schönere Sachen reden...zum Beispiel den Weihnachtsball?" Ginnys Augen leuchteten und auch Hermines fingen an freudig zu strahlen.

Ron und Harry sahen sich wieder an. „Mädchen!" sagten sie kopfschüttelnd und aßen weiter, während sich Ginny und Hermine austauschten, was sie zum Weihnachtsball tragen würden.

Harry beobachtete hingegen die Lehrer. Professor Slughorn unterhielt sich amüsiert mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall schien sich im Moment nicht sonderlich darüber zu erfreuen, dass sie direkt neben Professor Trelawney platziert worden war. Harrys Blick schweifte über die neuen Lehrer. Professor Delawney war zierlich und recht hübsch, ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern und ihre blauen Augen schienen nicht aufzuhören zu strahlen. Sie unterhielt sich amüsiert mit Professor Alac, dieser war groß, recht jung und hatte schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen.

„Aber komisch eigentlich, dass nun wieder der Weihnachtsball eingeführt wird..." gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte Dumbledore die Schüler während dieser tristen Zeit ein wenig aufmuntern, sie ablenken, von dem was draußen passiert." vermutete Ginny. „Gibt es eigentlich etwas neues? Wurde jemand gefunden oder entführt?" fragte Ginny recht hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine die natürlich täglich den Tagespropheten erhielt und ihn las, wusste genau über die Geschehnisse außerhalb Hogwarts Bescheid. „Nein, leider nicht. Diese Todesser, haben zuletzt bei uns angegriffen. Seit dem ist nichts mehr geschehen. Aber auch keine Fortschritte vom Ministerium. Die bringen einfach nichts zu Wege."

„Wurde nicht Lucius Malfoy, vor kurzem gesichtet?" fragte Ron interessiert. „Würde mich freuen, wenn der fest genommen wird. Ha, Malfoy's Gesicht würd ich dann gern' sehn! Wahrscheinlich wird dann er sein Nachfolger." Ron griff sich sein Glas und erhob es, „Auf dass sie die elenden Malfoys schnappen." rief er, bedachte jedoch, dass außer ihnen es sonst niemand hören konnte. Ron nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas bevor er es wieder abstellte.

„Malfoy ist bestimmt schon seit 'nem Jahr ein Todesser, bringt Informationen an du-weißt-schon-wem und Dumbledore wirft ihn einfach nicht von der Schule. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Malfoys sind dafür bekannt, dass sie Todesser sind, dunkle Magier."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so behaupten, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist, Ron. Und selbst wenn, könnte Dumbledore ihn nicht von der Schule schmeißen." erwiderte Hermine.

„Du willst ihn doch nicht tatsächlich verteidigen?"

„Nein Ron, das wäre das letzte was ich tun würde, aber die Sache mit Voldemort ist ein ernstes Thema. Ich finde nicht, dass du darüber solche Späße machen solltest."

„Ich habe ja keine Späße gemacht, auch nicht über du-weist-schon-wen, ich habe lediglich meine Meinung geäußert." protestierte Ron. „Dumbledore muss Malfoy von der Schule schmeißen, meinetwegen auch weil er ein eingebildeter, schlechter Sucher und Teamkapitän ist." Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Wieder war es Ginny, die das Thema wechselte.

„Hermine, wir müssen unbedingt miteinander einkaufen gehen!" Ginnys Augen fingen wieder an zu leuchten, bei der Vorstellung der vielen verschiedenen Stoffen.

Während Ginny und Hermine sich in ihr Gespräch über den Weihnachtsball vertieften, diskutierten Ron und Harry darüber, ob die Chuddley Channons nun eine _Gurkentruppe -_ wie Harry sie nannte – war oder nicht. Ron war so erpicht darauf, Harry zu über stimmen, dass sein Kopf rot angelaufen war. Doch nach einer Weile, kamen auch Harry und Ron auf das Thema Ball zusprechen.

„Mit wem wirst du hingehen?" fragte Harry Ron.

Ron hatte seit Lavender kein Mädchen mehr in Ausschau. Es gab zwar einige hübsche Ravenclaws, an die sich Ron aber nie zu schaffen machen würde, weil er angeblich ihre schöne Aura nicht zerstören wollte. In Wirklichkeit, wusste Harry, dass Ron eher nackt durch die Schule rennen würde, als eine der Mädchen an zu sprechen. Harry war froh, dass er Ginny hatte. Er liebte sie wirklich sehr, und er konnte sich noch sehr gut an das Fiasko mit Cho erinnern. Ja, er war wirklich froh, eine Freundin zu haben, noch dazu eine wie Ginny.

Hermine zerbrach sich ebenfalls den Kopf mit wem sie zum Ball gehen sollte. Das Problem hatte sie in der vierten Klasse nicht gehabt. Victor hatte sich ziemlich gleich gefragt und eigentlich war sie auch ein bisschen verknallt in ihn gewesen, zu mindestens hatte sie es sich eingebildet, genau wusste sie es eigentlich nicht. Aber jetzt war sie nur mit ihm befreundet, wie sie es wollte. Erstens wollte Hermine auf keinen Fall eine Fern Beziehung, erst recht nicht eine, die sie ein Jahr lang nicht sehen würde außer in den Ferien, und dass wäre ein dürftiger Trost gewesen, und zweitens war Victor eigentlich nicht besonders ihr Typ. Hermine wusste eigentlich nicht besonders wer ihr Typ war, aber Victor war es sicherlich nicht. Im Geiste ging Hermine alle möglichen Jungs durch. Harry ging mit Ginny das war schon mal sicher. Ron... lieber nicht, dachte sich Hermine. Nicht das sie etwas gegen ihn hatte, doch war es ein bisschen komisch, fand sie, mit Ron auf den Ball zu gehen.

Mitten in ihren Überlegungen fand sie schließlich heraus, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen mit wem sie hin ging, denn es war sowie so nichts sicher, wer mit wem ging, und Hermine hatte auch nicht so recht Lust sich zu überlegen mit wem sie hingehen würde. Vielleicht würde sie gar nicht hin gehen. Nein, das war ausgeschlossen, dachte sich Hermine, als sie an diese einmalige Festtagsstimmung dachte, dieses Weihnachten hatte etwas besonderes an sich, nicht nur weil sie da ihren ersten Kuss hatte, sondern auch weil es eine wunderschöne Erinnerung war. Es war das beste Weihnachten ihres Lebens gewesen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie die Chance verpassen ein noch besseres oder zu mindestens gleich gutes Weihnachtsfest zu erleben.

Hermine sah mit Vorfreude ihrer ersten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde entgegen. Mit roten Wangen fuhr sie fort, ihr Essen zu verspeisen und dachte an all die neuen Zauber und Wesen die sie kennen lernen würde. Hermine hoffte stark, dass nun Hogwarts einen fest besetzten Lehrerplatz in diesem Fach hat. Es waren ja eh schon zwei, da war es unwahrscheinlich, dass beide ausfallen würden. Aber eigentlich konnte das Hermine egal sein weil dies so wie so ihr letztes Schuljahr war – eigentlich. Hermine war grundsätzlich nichts egal und genau deshalb, macht sie ihre B.elfe.R-Sache weiter. Auch wenn es noch so verbitternd war, dass ihr keiner dabei helfen mochte, die Elfen in Schutz zu nehmen. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron wollten sie unterstützen. Hermine seufzte.

Nach dem Essen gingen alle Schüler wie gewöhnlich in ihre Schlafsäle, doch die Vertrauensschüler mussten die Erstklässler zu ihren Schlafsälen begleiten. Hermine und Ron gingen leicht genervt vor den Erstklässler und bemühten sich sie möglichst schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen. Ron war recht stolz auf sein Abzeichen, jedoch beneidete er Harry in diesem Moment sehr. Hermine war noch stolzer, dass sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden war. Als sie jedoch erfuhr, wer der männliche Schulsprecher war, hatte sie fast erwogen ihren Job an den Nagel zu hängen. Das lies jedoch ihr Gryffindor-Stolz nicht zu. Niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy wurde zum Schulsprecher ernannt. Hermine konnte diese Auswahl einfach beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Malfoy wirkte auf sie weder vertrauensvoll, noch dachte sie hatte er die Qualitäten zum Schulsprecher.

Als Hermine und Ron mit den Erstklässlern der Gryffindorturm erreichten, nannte sie der fetten Dame das Passwort und sie traten durch das Portraitloch. Die Erstklässler schauten sich erstaunt um. Hermine brachte die Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal während Ron die Jungs in deren unter brachte.

„Erstklässler sind irgendwie süß, aber total anstrengend" sagte Hermine zu Harry und ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen.

Harry sah von seinem Quiddich-Magazin _Die Taktik der National Quiddich-Mannschaft von Irland 1998- heute_ auf.

„Ich habe dich nie wegen diesem Job beneidet." meinte Harry. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen anstrengend? Ich meine Schulsprecherin _und_ Vertrauensschülerin?" fragte Harry.

„Harry, ich weiß es nicht, dass Jahr hat erst begonnen. Aber glaub mir es wird noch anstrengend genug mit Malfoy." stöhnte Hermine.

„Wegen diesem Job hab ich dich auch nie beneidet und werde es auch nie tun." eröffnete Harry und grinste.

In diesem Moment kam Ginny herunter. Harry legte seine Zeitschrift beiseite und küsste Ginny, die sich auf seine Lehne setzte.

„Ich glaub ich werde es nicht verkraften können, nächstes Jahr, dich nur in den Ferien zu sehen!" seufzte Ginny. Harry gab ihr schnell einen Kuss, als ob dieser das Problem lösen könnte. Harry und Ginny fingen an sich etwas leidenschaftlicher zu küssen, betreten sah Hermine weg. Ungewollt räusperte sie sich.

„Oh, Entschuldigung Hermine..." begann Ginny und errötete.

„Schon gut" Hermine suchte fieberhaft nach einem Thema, doch ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer. Peinliche Stille trat ein. „Ähm... Also ich geh dann mal. Ich bin wahnsinnig müde." Zur Bekräftigung gähnte Hermine ausgiebig und verließ dann den Schlafsaal.

* * *

Na, hat's euch gefallen? Ich warte auf eure Reviews (hoffentlich nicht vergeblich) bis dann

thelittleginnygirl und bleibt mir treu g.


	2. Eine grausame Zusammenstellung

**Far away**

**Author's Note:** Ich habe fleißig gearbeitet, bis tief in die Nacht hinein, und nun ist es fertig, mein Werk des zweiten Kapitels ist vollbracht, muahahaha... Scherz. Trotzdem stimmt das mit der Nacht, wenn mich schon einmal die kreative Schreibfeder leitet, sollte ich das ruhig ausnutzen und ich vergesse meine Ideen sehr leicht. Sogar während ich einen Satz schreibe manchmal...peinlich. rotwerd Aber wenn man so viele Ideen auf einmal hat.. Aber genug. Wir werden uns nun wieder ganz der Geschichte widmen. Vorhang auf für Kapitel zwei... :)

**Danke an: **Ich möchte indigo111, dramine und SilverAlecis für ihre tollen Reviews danken! Ich hab mich wirklich super gefreut und hoffe, dass euch mein nächstes Kapitel (also dieses) gefällt und ihr mir

reviewt. Und an alle anderen die mir jetzt noch reviewn, möchte ich natürlich auch noch danken.

Bitte hinterlasst alle eine Review für mich, das wäre echt super!

* * *

**2.Kapitel**

**Eine grausame Zusammenstellung**

_2.September_

Hermine ging fröhlich mit Harry und Ron den Gang hinunter. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sogar Ron war neugierig auf die bevor stehende Stunde, wie eigentlich jeder Siebtklässler.

Vor dem Schloss standen zehn edle, schwarze Pferdekutschen vor denen jeweils vier Testrale gespannt worden waren.

Eine größere Gruppe Slytherins und eine kleinere der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten sich vor den Kutschen versammelt. Man sah den Slytherins deutlich an, dass sie diese Idee, außerhalb des Schulgeländes unterrichtet zu werden, mehr als verachteten. Hermine, Harry und Ron stellten sich zu den anderen Gryffindors.

„Ich hab gehört, dass wir dort sogar Werwölfen begegnen könnten." hauchte Lavender, woraufhin Hermine genervt die Augen verdrehte. Neville machte einen ziemlich ängstlichen Eindruck.

„Meinst du im Ernst?" fragte er vorsichtig nach, als fürchte er, die Antwort könnte ihn umbringen.

Lavender warf ihm ein verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Ich hab so allerlei Dinge gehört...Zum Beispiel auch über _Acromantulas_." sagte sie scharf und sah Ron kalt an.

Sie hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen, dass er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Ron erschauderte, an den Gedanken, Aragogs Nachfahren noch einmal zu begegnen, wie ihn eine Horde Acromantulas auffraßen.

„Ach red' doch nicht so einen Unsinn, Lavender." widersprach Hermine.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht stimmt?" fragte sie trotzig.

Hermine antwortete auf diese Frage nicht, sondern zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Was als Antwort genügte.

Allmählich kamen die restlichen Schüler und schließlich traf auch Professor Delawney ein. Die Schüler beäugten sie Teils neugierig, Teils gelangweilt.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Professor Delawney und werde Sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war, hinter ihr Ohr. „Wir werden uns bald in unserem individuellem Klassenzimmer befinden, aber zuerst bitte ich Sie, sich dazu auf die Kutschen zu verteilen."

Es gab wildes Gedränge, um einen guten Platz zu ergattern. Harry hatte Hermine, Ron und sich einen Platz errungen. Zufrieden saßen sie in ihrer Kutsche und Harry hatte die Füße auf den freien Platz ihm gegenüber gelegt. Als sich plötzlich aber die Tür öffnete und Professor Delawney eintrat, schnellte Harrys Beine vom Sitz und er sah beschämt seine Knie an.

„Entschuldigung" murmelte Harry und war sich sicher, dass sie dies nicht gehört hatte.

Professor Delawney lächelte in die Runde.

„Nun, da ich neu bin, kenne ich eure Namen nicht, also wie heißt ihr?" sie strahlte jeden der dreien gleichzeitig an, was Harry ein Rätsel war, wie sie es schaffte, mit nur zwei Augen.

„Wir werden das Jahr ziemlich viel lernen, also macht euch auf Mantikors, kleine Basilisken, Chimäras, Kelpies, Occamys, Quintapede, Sphinxen, Werwölfen, Yetis und noch mehr gefasst." erzählte Professor Delawney, nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatten.

Hermine staunte. „Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?" fragte sie dann.

„Wir werden weit über dass Hogwartsgelände hinaus fahren. Wir sind von einem dichten Wald und Bergen herum geschützt. Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore sämtliche Zauber über diesen Ort gelegt, so dass er so sicher ist wie Hogwarts. Dieses Gelände gehört jetzt offiziell zum Schulgelände, und kann nur von Hogwartsschülern, Lehrern oder Befugten betreten werden." antwortete Professor Delawney.

„Und warum müssen wir _so weit_ draußen sein?" fragte Ron und zupfte an seiner Hose.

„Das werdet ihr dann noch sehen. Außerdem, ist doch viel aufregender..." meinte sie mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Harry gab ihr im Stillen recht während Ron alles andere tat als das. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, von Acromantulas umzingelt zu sein überhaupt nicht. Die Kutschen neigten sich zur Erde, bis sie diese berührten und sanft zum Stillstand kamen. Als Hermine aus dem Fester blickte, sah sie, dass sie die ersten waren die gelandet waren. Doch kurz darauf, landeten um sie herum andere Kutschen, und die Schüler stiegen aus, um dem Gebäude vor ihnen einen beeindruckten Blick zu schenken. Die Slytherins jedoch warfen dem Gebäude nur abwertende Blicke entgegen.

Nachdem alle Siebtklässler ausgestiegen waren, verschwanden die Kutschen hinter dem Haus.

Dieses war ein großes, sandsteinfarbenes Gebäude und hatte den gleichen Baustil wie Hogwarts. Es hatte mindestens zwei Stockwerke schätzte Hermine. Am obersten Teil des Gebäudes ragten zwei Türme in den Himmel.

Professor Delawney stand mit den Schülern vor dem Gebäude. „In diesem Gebäude, befindet sich unser eigener Klassenraum und einige Räume, mit denen wir uns unterm Jahr noch beschäftigen werden. Außerdem haben wir hier noch vor dem Gebäude etwas Platz, um uns den etwas gefährlicheren oder größeren Experimenten zu zuwenden.

Ron erschauderte. „Noch _gefährlicheren_ Experimente, ich will nicht wissen was für Viecher das sind." sagte Ron zu Harry.

Professor Delawney fuhr mit ihrem Vortrag fort „Heute werden wir mit unserem ersten Projekt beginnen,"

sie drehte sich um und holte aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines Gefäß mit einer weißlich, milchigen Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Dies, ist ein Trank, den schwarze Magier oft an ihren Opfern benutzen. Er ist sehr gefährlich und kann tödlich wirken. Ich möchte, dass mehr dazu heraus findet, dass wird eure erste Hausaufgabe sein."

Sie drehte sich erneut um und holte weiter Gläser aus ihrer Tasche und verteilte diese an die Schüler.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr vorerst allein arbeitet, macht euch Notizen, dazu, was euch an diesem Trank auffällt und sucht in euren Büchern nach Hinweisen. Am Ende der Stunde, werde ich die Gläser wieder einsammeln."

Professor Delawney schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und sofort erschienen Tische und Stühle.

„Wir werden heute, wegen des schönen Wetters draußen arbeiten." Tatsächlich, war es ein schöner Tag, und die letzten warmen Sommersonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Gesichter der Schüler, die sich auf die Plätze verteilten.

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, starrte Ron auf sein Pergamentblatt, auf dem er sich seine wenigen Notizen gemacht hatte.

_Der Trank ist weiß._

_Er ist giftig._

Rons Blick wanderte herüber zu Hermines Blatt, die eifrig schrieb und sich schon viele Notizen gemacht hatte. Doch es waren zu viel, um sie ab zu schreiben. Hoffnungsvoll versuchte Ron auf Harrys Blatt einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Doch dieser schrieb fast genau so eifrig wie Hermine und blätterte ab und zu im Buch. Ron versuchte die Seitenzahl entziffern zu können, doch da sie alle an Einzeltischen saßen, und Harry somit einen halben Meter von Ron entfernt, konnte er nichts erkennen. Seufzend starrte Ron wieder abwechselnd auf sein Pergamentblatt und seinen Trank vor ihm.

Er konnte beim besten Willen nichts anderes erkennen, als dass der Trank, milchig weiß war und furchtbar langweilig. Ron strich seinen Aufsatz durch und schrieb stattdessen.

_Der Trank ist milchig weiß und giftig. Er_

Ron brach wieder ab. Er konnte nicht mehr als einen Satz zu Stande bringen. Da gefiel ihm seine vorherige Version besser, da hatte er wenigstens zwei Sätze. Ron stöberte in seinem Buch nach etwas brauchbarem. Doch er konnte beim besten Willen nichts finden.

Hermine hingegen hatte gleich am Anfang den richtigen Teil des Buches aufgeschlagen, da sie das Buch schon in den Sommerferien genau studiert hatte. Vor ihr lag offen eine Seite mit der Überschrift

_Gefährliche Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkungen_. Hermine hatte sich eifrig daran gemacht, die Merkmale des Trankes (Es waren bei weitem mehr als Rons) mit denen der Tränke aus dem Buch zu vergleichen.

Sie hatte schon mehr als die Hälfte des Kapitel hinter sich, als Professor Delawney die Gläser wieder einsammelte.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt Ihre Partner zuteilen." teilte Professor Delawney ihnen mit und zog eine Liste aus ihrer Tasche hervor. „Abbott Hannah und Zabini Blaise, Bulstrode Millicent und Finnigan Seamus, Crabbe Vincent und MacMillian Ernie, Parkinson Pansy und Weasley Ronald, Potter Harry und Gregory Goyle, Partil Padma und Finch-Fletchly Justin, Granger Hermine und Malfoy Draco..."

Wumm! Dass traf Hermine wie ein Schlag.

„Hatte sie gerade eben wirklich „Malfoy" gesagt?"schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Ihr Körper erstarrte, dann erschauderte sie. Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie jeden Moment kotzen müssen, ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Sie werden ihren Partner für das restliche Jahr behalten" fügte sie hinzu als Professor Delawney ihre Liste beendete

„Uääääh" entfuhr es Hermine leise. Harry und Ron sahen sie mitleidig an. Sie hatten es zwar auch nicht gerade besser erwischt, aber immerhin, um ein Stück.

„Das kann sie nicht ernst gemeint haben! Das glaub ich einfach nicht!" Hermine schloss die Augen und wollte sie am liebste nicht mehr öffnen. Sie schien vom Pech verfolgt, Hermine war Vertrauensschülerin, Malfoy war Vertrauensschüler, sie war Schulsprecherin – er war Schulsprecher und nun müssten sie auch noch in einem Projekt zusammen arbeiten. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Da musste ein Fehler vorliegen, dass konnte nicht wahr sein. Hermine beschloss, sich bei Professor Delawney zu beschweren.

„Professor," fing Hermine an. „Ich hab da so ein kleines Problem, was meinen ..._Partner_ betrifft." Hermine hatte Mühe dieses Wort über die Lippen zu bringen und damit Malfoy zu meinen. „Ich... verstehe nicht so ganz, warum genau _wir_ zusammen arbeiten müssen..." Hermine schaute Professor Delawney schief an.

Draco war stehen geblieben und hatte Hermine zu gehört.

„Glaub ja nicht, das mir das Spaß machen würde mit einem dreckigem, kleinen _Schlammblut _zu arbeiten." zischte er ihr ins Ohr und zog verächtlich die Oberlippe hoch.

Hermine wirbelte herum. Die pure Kälte stand in ihren Augen und sie starrte ihn mit unverhohlenem Hass an.

„Dich hat niemand gefragt." zischte sie und hörte sich wesentlich stabiler an als sie war. Innerlich bebte sie ihre Beine zitterten und sie hatte große Lust Malfoy zu schlagen, so dass er gekrümmt auf dem Boden liegen würde.

„Schade auch, Granger" zischelte Malfoy, „Interessiert mich bloß leider nicht." Er stieg in eine Kutsche, wo Pansy ihm einen Platz frei gehalten hatte. Kurz darauf erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und flog zurück zum Schloss.

Professor Delawney die sich Hermines Problem nicht wirklich zugewendet hatte, verschloss ihre Tasche und gab nun Hermine ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Was wolltest du?"

„Es ist wegen Malfoy," sagte Hermine direkt. „Könnte ich nicht vielleicht mit einem anderen Schüler tauschen? Pansy Parkinson zum Beispiel?" Hermine sah ihre Lehrerin hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich bin mir sicher, Pansy hätte nichts dagegen mit Malfoy zu arbeiten."

„Es tut mir Leid, Ms Granger, aber ich sagte die Partner bleiben für das ganze Jahr..."

„Aber wie sind sie ausgerechnet auf die Idee gekommen, mich mit Malfoy zusammen zu stecken?"

„Nun, ihr beide seid Schulsprecher, ich dachte mir, dass es ihnen ein leichtes sein wird zusammen zu arbeiten, da sie die Zusammenarbeit während der Schulsprechersitzungen auch auf dieses Unterrichtsfach über tragen können. Es ist schlichtweg ein Vorteil."

„Aber schlichtweg ein Nachteil, wenn man den Schulsprecher auf den Tod hasst." erwiderte Hermine leicht erzürnt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet noch Wege und Mittel finden, kooperativ miteinander zu arbeiten."

Hermine kochte innerlich vor Wut, hatte diese Frau noch alle Tassen kleben? Hermine Granger würde sich niemals mit einem Idioten wie Malfoy abgeben.

„Er würde mir aber meine ganzen Noten versauen." rief Hermine in letzter Verzweiflung.

„Mr. Malfoy ist ein ausgesprochen guter Schüler, sowohl in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als auch in anderen Fächern. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mich erkundigt und beschlossen, dass zwei so gute Schüler ihr Wissen teilen und miteinander arbeiten sollten. Ich bin mir sicher Sie werden hervorragende Arbeit zustande bringen."

ooOOoo

Hermine saß den Kopf in die Hände gestützt im Gemeinschaftsraum und brütete über ihrem Buch. Sie hatte eine interessante Seite gefunden und war so vertieft in sie, dass sie Malfoy und ihr Problem völlig vergaß. Eifrig lesend machte sie sich hin und wieder Notizen. Sie hatte eine interessante Seite gefunden.

_Der Aconitum Trank_

_Dieser Trank ist einer der gefährlichsten schwarz magischen Tränke. Er wird oft benutzt und es gibt nur wenige Heilmittel gegen ihn. Der Aconitum Trank wird meist in ein Getränken oder Speisen hinzu gefügt, wobei dass Gift jedoch langsamer wirkt und geheilt werden kann, wenn man schnell genug handelt. Ebenfalls kann dieser Trank pur eingeflößt werden, worauf hin man an den tödlichen Vergiftungen nach einem qualvollen Leiden stirbt. Der Aconitum Trank zerfrisst von innen die Knochen und zerstört die Lunge. Nachdem die Knochen vom Trank benetzt sind, bleiben diese bis in die Ewigkeit erhalten. Im 17. Jahrhundert war dies eine beliebte Folter- oder Mordmethode. Bis vor kurzem dachte man, König Wilhelm IX starb bei der Belagerung der Burg Blaye, Forscher fanden jedoch heraus, dass dieser ein Opfer des Aconitum Trankes wurde, was man an den zerfressenen Knochen sehen konnte. Dieser Trank ist weißlich, dünnflüssig und beinhaltet schwarze Fragmenten, die das tödlich Element dieses Tranks sind. Sie bestehen aus geriebenen Teufelsschwarzwurzeln, und Eiblättrigen Knollenblütern, die nur in Verbindung mit dem Trankwasser tödlich wirken. Auch dieser Trank wurde vom Ministerium verboten. Dieser Trank ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch. Er wurde von Magnus Belfoire im 14. Jahrhundert entdeckt._

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie in einer viertel Stunde in der Bibliothek sein musste, um mit Malfoy zu arbeiten. Er hatte ihr nach Zaubertränke, die Uhrzeit und den Ort genannt und war verschwunden. Worum Hermine nicht traurig war.

Seufzend schlug sie ihr Buch zu und ließ es zusammen mit ihren Notizen in ihre Büchertasche gleiten. Sie machte sich schon auf den Weg, damit sie sich noch ein wenig nach weiteren Büchern umschauen konnte.

In der Bibliothek war es ruhig und es roch nach alten Bücher, was sie an der Bibliothek so genoss. Nach einem langen stressigen Schultag in die ruhige Bibliothek zukommen, hatte etwas beruhigendes für Hermine.

Hermine hatte wirklich keine Lust, kostbare Zeit mit diesem Idioten von Malfoy zu verbringen.

Sie bezweifelte stark, dass sie beide kooperativ zusammen arbeiten konnten.

Hermine nahm sich einige Bücher, setzte sich mit ihnen an einen der Tische und begann zu lesen.

ooOOoo

Draco schlenderte die Bücherregale entlang und versuchte möglichst viel Zeit hinter sich zu bringen. Er hatte absolut keinen Bock darauf, mit Granger irgendwo gesehen zu werden. Jedoch wollte er auch nicht dastehen als ob er nicht Mut genug hätte, mit einem dreckigem, kleinem Schlammblut zu lernen, weil man ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte jedoch nicht, verzögerte sie auch nicht extra.

Doch nach einer Weile, nachdem er ziellos durch die Bibliothek gestreift war, hatte er es satt, dieses Schlammblut zu suchen.

„Wo verdammt nochmal steckt dieses kleine Schlammblut?" entfuhr es ihm wütend.

„Redest du mit dir selbst?" fragte Hermine kühl. Sie stand hinter einer Leiter und suchte gerade ein Buch heraus.

Draco überging diese Frage. „Versteckst du dich vor mir?" fragte Draco leise. Er hatte seinen Plan geändert, anstatt, Granger zu suchen, würde er sie ärgern, was Draco immer sehr amüsant fand.

„Hast du vielleicht _Angst _vor mir?" seine Stimme wurde zu einem gefährlichem Flüstern. Hermine die ihm ihren Rücken zugedreht hatte, um das Buch wieder zurück in das Regal zu stellen, hatte vehement versucht ihn zu ignorieren. Sie wurde von Draco am Arm gepackt und herum gewirbelt. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem ganz nah. Seine kalten Augen ruhten in ihren. „Das solltest du auch, _du_ bist das dreckige kleine _Schlammblut_."

Hermine stieß Draco mit solch einer Wucht weg, dass er in das gegenüber liegende Regal flog. Sie hatte Draco überrascht, ganz klar. Darcos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Wut verzerrten Grimasse. „Pass auf was du tust, Granger." knurrte er. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, merkte Hermine, dass er größer und kräftiger war, als sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

„Malfoy, eigentlich hab ich keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten, ich würde mich gerne um meine Hausaufgaben kümmern, _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste,_ wirst du nicht brauen - als _Todesser._ Gegen die _dunklen Künste_ muss man sich nicht verteidigen, wenn man sich mit ihnen verbündet-" Hermine wollte weiter reden, wurde jedoch von Draco gegen die Bücherregale gedrückt.

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst, _Schlammblut_." presste Draco hervor.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie spiegelten pure Angst.

„Wusste ich es doch, du niederes Stück Dreck hast Angst-" Weiter kam Malfoy nicht, denn er wurde durch einen Zauber von Hermine von den Füßen gerissen. Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen und verließ panisch die Bibliothek.

„Ich hasse ihn." war Hermines einziger Gedanke während sie die Gänge entlang hastete. Hinter sich hatte sie Malfoy fluchen hören, doch bis der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte war sie schon aus der Bibliothek gesprungen. Tränen liefen Hermine die Wangen hinunter. Sie wurde noch nie so beleidigt wie eben.

Als sie in den proppenvollen Gemeinschaftsraum kam, bemerkte niemand ihre Tränen außer Ginny.

Während Hermine im Bett eingekugelt lag, war Ginny hereingekommen und hatte angefangen mit ihren Fingerspitzen Hermine den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Ginny nach einer Weile, nachdem sich Hermine beruhigt hatte.

„Malfoy ist so ein Arsch." schluchzte Hermine in ihre Bettdecke. „Er...er..."

„Er hat deine Tränen nicht verdient, Hermine." sagte Ginny sanft. „Niemals."

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und bitte reviewt ganz viel, dass ist ganz wichtig. Und keine Sorge, aus der Sicht von Draco schreibe ich auch noch. :) Im nächsten Kapitel, und denkt dran, je mehr ihr reviewt, desto schneller kommt das nächst Kapitel... :) 


	3. Ein seltsamer Zufall

**Far Away**

**Author's Note: **Hallo und da bin ich schon wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel... und es fängt erstmal wieder mit Hermine an, aber bald kommt auch Dracos großer Auftritt, bzw. mal was aus seiner Sicht...

und langsam werden sie sich näher kommen- aber es dauert schon noch... :)

**Special Thanks:** An mein liebes Freundal, indigo111, dramine und SilverAlecis, die mir die ersten drei Reviews geschrieben haben. An moonlightangel, ich hoffe du schreibst auch noch eine Review, und an alle die mir noch im nachhinein eine Review schreiben...

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

**Ein seltsamer Zufall**

_3.September_

Als Hermine aufwachte, war bereits ein strahlender Morgen heran gebrochen. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen ihr direkt ins Gesicht, als wollten sie absichtlich verhindern dass sie wieder ein schlief.

Regungslos lag Hermine einige Momente da und wollte am liebsten nicht aufstehen. Sie wollte nicht runter in die Große Halle und Malfoy begegnen, und ihm die Chance geben, sie ein weiteres Mal zu beleidigen.

Schließlich jedoch richtete sich Hermine auf und sah sich um. Der Schlafsaal war verlassen und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits nun Uhr war. Hermine sprang aus ihrem Bett und rannte ins Bad.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, sah sie Ginny, die Zeitung lesend in einem Sessel saß. Sie sah auf, als sie Hermine bemerkte.

„Du hast aber ganz schön lange geschlafen." begrüßte sie Hermine und stand auf. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet, damit du nicht alleine frühstücken musst." sie lächelte Hermine an.

„Danke, wo sind denn Harry und Ron?" fragte Hermine. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ebenso leer wie der Schlafsaal.

„Sie mussten sich beeilen, wegen dem Quiddich-Training. Die Slytherins besetzten ja zur Zeit andauernd das Feld, und deswegen sind Harry und Ron ganz früh aufgestanden um vor ihnen da zu sein." antwortete Ginny.

„Aber du bist doch auch in der Quiddich Mannschaft, Harry hat dich doch nicht raus geschmissen, oder?"

Hermine machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott, was ist mit Harry und dir? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Aus Hermine sprudelten die Fragen, bevor Ginny auch nur eine davon beantworten konnte.

„Mit Harry und mir ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Harry trainiert Ron nur, weil er ja nicht immer... du weißt schon, weil er noch nicht ganz zuverlässig ist im Tor..." Ginny nahm Hermine an der Hand und zog Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vor dem Portrait entwand sich Henmine Ginnys Griff und blieb stehen. „Ich habe nicht vor, mich der Gefahr aus zusetzten und Malfoy zu begegnen!" sagte sie fest entschlossen.

„Aber du wirst Draco doch nicht etwa den Triumph überlassen." Ginny wusste genau, dass sie Hermines wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. In ihr steckte die Löwin, die bereit war zu kämpfen. Ginny sah genau wie Hermine zögerte, aber in Wahrheit alles andere tun würde, als Malfoy den Sieg zu überlassen.

„Na gut, ich komme mit." willigte sie schließlich ein. „Und wann ist das nächste Training?" fragte Hermine Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Harry hat eins für nächste Woche angesetzt, ich hoffe, dass die Slytherins uns da wenigstens in Ruhe trainieren lassen." antwortete Ginny und machte dabei eine finstere Mine.

Der Große Saal war noch recht voll als Hermine und Ginny eintrafen. Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, und blieb bei Draco hängen. Er blickte sie finster an. Hermine zuckte leicht und Ginny zog sie schnell weiter.

Sie setzten sich zu Neville an den Tisch und Ginny kam wieder einmal auf das Thema Weihnachtsball zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte wissen, wann mich Harry endlich fragt, ob ich mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsball gehe." sagte Ginny ungeduldig, während sie sich Schokoladenpudding auf ihren Teller häufte.

„Es ist ja noch Zeit, bis zum Weihnachtsball..." sagte Hermine abwesend. In Gedanken, war sie bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste. Sie hatte gestern in der Bibliothek ein interessantes Buch gefunden, doch nachdem Vorfall mit Malfoy hatte sie es aus Versehen in der Bibliothek liegen gelassen.

„... es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass er mich an Weihnachten fragt, um mich zu überraschen oder-" Ginny unterbrach ihren Redeschwall und sah ihre Freundin an. „Hermine hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte sie beleidigt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine Ginny.

„Entschuldigung Ginny, ich war gerade gedanklich woanders..." um es wieder gut zu machen ging Hermine auf Ginnys Thema ein.

ooOOoo

Draco verließ die Große Halle nicht, ohne Granger einen finster Blick auf den Rücken zu werfen.

„Ihr wird schon noch Leid tun, was sie getan hat." dachte er sich und klopfte auf seine Tasche in der ein bestimmtes Buch lag. Draco hatte es nach Grangers Abgang auf dem Tisch liegend gefunden. Er hatte kein Blick _in_ das Buch geworfen, es interessierte ihn nicht, wofür sich das Schlammblut interessierte.

Hätte er es getan, hätte er keine Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke. Draco jedoch ließ das Buch in seinem Nachtkästchen verschwinden. Sollte Granger doch ihre Probleme haben, wenn sie das Buch zurück geben wollte.

„Das wird eine schöne Nacharbeit für sie werden..." dachte sich Draco hinterlistig und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, prasselte ein Feuer und einige Erstklässler versperrten Draco den Weg. Er rollte genervt mit den Augen und stieß ein paar der Neulinge rücksichtslos beiseite. Eingeschüchtert sprangen die anderen ihm aus dem Weg.

Draco genoss sein Einfluss auf andere Leute, und die Macht die er über sie haben konnte. Doch verachtete er Schwäche, oder Größenwahn, wie Potter ihn hatte.

Von hinten verdeckte jemand ihm die Augen.

„Wer bin ich?" hauchte ihm eine Mädchenstimme ins Ohr.

„Verdammt, Pansy, lass das!" knurrte Draco und riss ihre Hände weg. Pansy ließ sich leicht beleidigt auf Dracos Schoß nieder. Fasste neuen Mut und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sein Kinn entlang, bis sie seinen Bauchnabel erreichte. Draco schlug Pansys Hand weg und schob sie von seinem Schoß herunter.

Wütend starrte sie ihn an. „Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie jedoch gleich wieder etwas besänftigter. Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte Draco wieder ins Ohr. „Wir können doch _irgendwas _miteinander machen..." Sie beugte sich weiter hinunter, so dass Draco in ihren üppigen Ausschnitt schauen konnte. Normaler Weise hätte das Draco schon gereizt, doch war er absolut nicht in der Stimmung _irgendwas_ mit Pansy zu tun.

Draco stand auf, ließ seine Hände von Pansys Händen hinauf zu ihren Schultern gleiten, näherte seinen Kopf ihrem Ohr und raunte, „Das machen wir, wenn _ich_ Lust habe." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ Pansy stehen.

Pansy war Draco verfallen wie ein kleiner Hund. Er konnte sie noch so schlecht behandeln, sie verzeihte ihm immer. Draco machte sich oft an Pansy heran, wenn es ihm schlecht ging oder er gerade in der Stimmung war. Pansy hatte zwar einen aufregenden Körper und gute Kurven, doch fehlte ihm etwas, doch er wusste nicht was.

Das hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Gefühlsduseleien zu tun, auf so etwas legte Draco keinen Wert.

Draco war die Gänge entlang geschlendert und hatte nicht gemerkt wo er hin ging. Doch ein Zusammenprall sagte ihm, dass er in etwas oder jemanden hinein gelaufen war. Er sah, wie jemand fiel, reflexartig, fing er die Person auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden landete.

Als er in das Gesicht schaute, blickten ihn warme braune Augen an. Draco hatte noch nie solch schöne braunen Augen gesehen. Doch bevor er merkte, _wen _er da in den Armen hielt, befreite sich die Person aus seinen Armen.

„Malfoy, was zum Teufel wird das?" fragte eine unangenehm bekannte Stimme. Hermine Granger strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Draco wäre errötet, wenn er nicht gelernt hätte, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

„Verdammt, Granger, was tust du hier?" Draco hatte keine bessere Idee sich aus diesem Schlamassel heraus zu reden.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist der Korridor öffentlich." schnappte Granger. „Du kannst nicht auch mal aufpassen wo du hin rennst, oder? Und vor allem was sollte dieser...dieser Blick?"

„Von welchem Blick redest du, Granger?" versuchte Draco.

„Der gerade eben, wie du mich _angeschaut_, hast." Hermine war angeekelt.

„Granger, ich weiß, dass ich hinreißend aussehe, da bildet man sich gerne ein, dass ich _dich_ anschauen würde, weil es sonst kein Junge tut, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, zwischen uns wird nie was laufen." Draco hatte seine Fassung wieder zurück erlangt und grinste selbst zufrieden in das wütende Gesicht der Gryffindor.

„Ach, fahr doch zur Hölle, Malfoy" rief sie und wollte weiter gehen. Doch dass konnte Malfoy nicht, da er sie gerade so schön in Rage gebracht hatte.

„Vermisst du nicht ein Buch, Granger?" fragte er höhnisch und sah genüsslich dabei zu wie Granger sich fassungslos umdrehte.

„_Was_ hast du mit dem Buch angestellt, Malfoy?" knurrte sie.

„Oh, ich fürchte, dass ist mir entfallen... aber ich schätze, dass du ganz schön Ärger kriegen wirst, mit Madame Pince wenn du ihr nicht ihr heiß geliebtes Buch zurück bringen kannst." er dehnte seine Worte und grinste selbst zufrieden.

Doch in Grangers Gesicht, machte sich weder Angst noch Wut breit, sondern ein triumphierender Blick durchbohrten seine Augen. „Ja ich schätze, dass wird sie wirklich wütend machen, vor allem wenn ich ihr sage, dass du das Buch gestohlen hast."

Draco kam nicht mit, doch sein siegessicherer Blick schwand nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hab das Buch nicht ausgeliehen, _Mal-foy_." sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte den Gang entlang, wohl auf dem Weg, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen.

Draco rannte ihr hinterher, packte ihren Arm und zerrte sie herum, so dass sie ihn ansah.

„Das wirst du nicht tun, _Schlammblut._" zischte Draco.

„Nenn mich nicht Schlammblut!" fauchte sie.

„Ach, und warum, tut dir das weh? Hab ich damit dein kleines Herz gebrochen?" höhnte Draco.

„Nein, aber, wenn ich zu Madame Pince gehe und _aus Versehen_ ein Wort darüber verliere, dass du das Buch gestohlen hast..." erwiderte Hermine schnippisch.

Schritte waren im Korridor zu hören und nicht wenig später erschien Ginny.

„Hermine?" fragte sie erst, dann rannte sie um Hermine von Malfoy zu befreien, doch er ließ sie los bevor Ginny die beiden erreichte.

„Hol dein Buch doch wenn du es brauchst, ich glaube du findest es hier irgendwo..." knurrte Draco und verließ den Korridor bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Als er etwas weiter gegangen war, blieb er stehen.

„Accio, Buch" es dauerte eine Weile bis ihm das Buch entgegen flog und direkt in seiner ausgestreckten Hand landete. Unschlüssig stand er mit dem Buch in der Hand im Flur und überlegte, was er damit tun sollte. Er wollte es Granger auf keinen Fall nach tragen oder sich die Mühe machen es in die Bibliothek zu bringen.

Draco steckte das Buch wieder ein und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

ooOOoo

„Draco." rief ihm eine Stimme entgegen, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und nicht wenig später fand er sich in den Armen Pansys. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du warst."

Draco löste sich aus ihrer Umklammerung, packte den nächstbesten Erstklässler an der Schulter und drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand.

„Hier, bring das in die Bibliothek." knurrte er und der Kleine verschwand sofort aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was war das für ein Buch?" fragte sie neugierig. Draco ignorierte sie, setzte sich in einen Sessel und nahm sich eine Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag. Er hatte absolut kein Interessante daran, sie zu lesen, doch wollte er noch weniger mit Pansy reden und Pansy gab es schließlich auf, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken zu wollen.

Hatte er sich vor kurzem wirklich gedacht das Granger schöne Augen hat? Draco lachte innerlich auf. Sie war ein Schlammblut - das sagte alles.

ooOOoo

Harry und Ron kamen erschöpft und verschwitzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten mehr als fünf Stunden trainiert und konnten sich nicht ohne Schmerzen bewegen. Ron hatte fast alle Bälle gehalten und hatte sich deutlich verbessert.

Ginny und Hermine waren ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum, und sahen sich Kleider und Roben aus _Die Modische Hexe_ an. Vielmehr jedoch interessierte sich Ginny für den Inhalt der Zeitschrift. Hermine schaute sich zwar einige Kleider an, die sie sehr schön fand, war jedoch nicht brennend interessiert.

Harry gab Ginny einen kleinen Kuss, und verließ dann mit Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder um zu Duschen.

„Also wann willst du gehen?" fragte Ginny wissbegierig.

„Hm? Wohin?" Hermine sah Ginny fragend an.

„Na, Kleider für den Weihnachtsball kaufen." Ginny strahlte Hermine mit ihren grünen Augen an. „Es werden natürlich nicht solche wie diese hier sein, aber wir können ja mal gucken..."

„Hm, wenn du meinst..." Hermine war nicht der Typ, der sich gerne in volle Kaufhäuser drängte und sich mit Kleidern behängt auf eine Umkleidekabine wartete, hatte aber doch Interesse an Mode.

„Na gut, dann lass uns gleich nächstes Wochenende einkaufen gehen." rief Ginny begeistert aus. „Ich kenn da ein paar ganz tolle Läden."

* * *

hihi, ich freu mich schon das einkaufen zu schreiben, ich persönlich liebe ja einkaufen- vorausgesetzt man findet was... ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und reviewt bitte! Ich brauche ganz dringend reviews!!! büdde! In neun Tagen geht's weiter, weil ich jetzt erstmal nach Paris fahr... :) 


	4. Geliebtes Einkaufen?

**Far Away**

'Die Bücher verraten nicht, zu welchem Kurs die Bank wechselt. Aber die Autorin antwortete in einem Online Chat, dass man für eine Galleone etwa fünf englische Pfund, also ungefähr sieben Euro und fünfzig Cent hinlegen muss.'

Das hab ich irgendwo gelesen, und wenn es nicht stimmt, dann is es halt für die Geschichte so...

**Happy Birthday** indigo. Ich habe dieses Kapitel das erste mal an deinem Geburtstag angefangen, dann ungefähr zehn mal gelöscht, bis ich endlich das schließliche Kapitel geschrieben hab. Das entstand jedoch zwei Tage später, nach dem ich meinen Schreibstil in der Schublade unter meinem Schreibtisch wieder gefunden hatte. insider witz ;) Naja jedenfalls, hast du wenigsten in der Geschichte noch Geburtstag...

**Vielen Dank an:** Lightmoon-angel für deine Review. Aber natürlich auch an indigo111, dramine und SilverAlecis, meine treuen Leser und Reviewer, ich hoffe das bleibt so und ich krieg noch ein paar dazu...

denn bis jetzt hab ich von vier verschiedenen Lesern Reviews, was für den Anfang nicht schlecht ist, ich will ja nicht meckern, aber wenn ich mir dann die Storys anschau, die ungefähr 500 reviews haben, da werd ich (berechtigterweise) schon irgendwie neidisch... also das könntet ihr ändern, indem ihr mir eine kleine (oder auch große) aber feine (meinetwegen auch nicht grumml) Review hinterlasst.

Und falls ihr lust habt auf einen kleinen OneShot, dann schaut euch doch mal The Feeling an... Natürlich mein Lieblingspairing DM/HG :) Also jetzt geht's aber wirklich los! Hab euch alle lieb lg gin

Ach ja, danken möcht ich CreamJust, wenn er/sie...es? ( -- nimms nich persönlich!) Mir auch noch ne kleine Review schreiben würd! Merci

So jetzt aber... Wiedermal Vorhang auf für meine Story...

* * *

**4. Kapitel**

**Geliebtes Einkaufen?**

_4. September_

Die Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei standen in einer Reihe in der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, dass sie nach Hogsmeade gehen durften.

Professor McGonnagall ging die Reihe entlang, bis nach vorne gelangte und verschaffte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, mir einige wenige Minuten mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wie Sie alle wissen, ist Lord Voldemort zurück gekehrt, dies lässt uns mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Vorsicht gebieten. Einige Lehrer werden mit nach Hogsmeade kommen, da das Dorf nicht von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten werden kann. Weiterhin werden sich Angestellte des Ministeriums in Hogsmeade aufhalten. Falls Ihnen etwas geschehen sollte oder Sie einen Anhänger Voldemords sehen, bitte ich Sie, sich an einen der Lehrer zu wenden. Die Dorfeingänge werden bewacht, jedoch können wir keine vollständige Sicherheit garantieren. Für den Rückweg, kommen Sie bitte pünktlich um sechs Uhr zum Tor" Professor McGonnagall teilte ihnen das mit einem eindeutigem Missfallen in der Stimme mit. „Sie dürfen nun gehen."

Einige Schüler wie Neville, verzichteten auf den Ausflug in das beliebte Dorf und blieben im sicheren Schloss. Aus der Schülerschar war eine überschauliche Menge geworden.

Mit mulmigen Gefühlen verließen die anderen Schüler das Hogwartsgelände und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, während die Lehrer ein wachsames Auge auf die Umgebung warfen.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten eine große Einkaufsliste, denn die viele der Gryffindors aus ihrem Jahrgang waren zu Hause geblieben. Lavender und Pavati waren mit Neville zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekehrt und hatten ihnen gesagt was sie mitbringen sollten.

Als sie schließlich in Hogsmeade ankamen schien man dort keine Veränderungen festzustellen. Harry und Ron verabredeten sich mit den Mädchen um fünf im drei Besen und gingen zum Honigtopf während Ginny Hermine schon in den nächsten Kleiderladen gezogen hatte.

„So dann such dir mal was aus, wir haben nicht besonders viel Zeit, grad mal... zwei Stunden nur." sagte Ginny entsetzt und machte sich schon mal an den ersten Kleiderständer ran. Hermine stand tatenlos

daneben. Nach einer Weile drehte sich Ginny ungläubig um.

„Sag mal Hermine willst du nicht loslegen, wir haben so viel zu tun, hier sind so viele Kleider, und das ist erst der erste Laden."

Hermine stöhnte, bei der Ankündigung Ginnys und machte sich seufzend daran sich die Kleider anzusehen. Sie fand zwar ein paar schöne Kleider, doch fehlten ihnen das gewisse etwas. Resigniert verließ sie mit der kauffreudigen Ginny den Laden um den nächsten zu betreten.

Wieder fanden sie nichts erschöpft und mit roten Wangen gingen Ginny und Hermine zum letzten Laden.

Über dem Eingang stand in großen, goldenen Lettern, _Amandas zauberhafte Mode._ Die beiden Gryffindors betraten das kleine Gebäude.

Drinnen war es eng und stickig. Grellbunte Kleider schmückten die Kleiderständer.

„Uh," sagte Ginny „das wäre was für Loona, ich werd' es ihr sagen..." Ginny wollte Hermine schon wieder heraus ziehen, doch Hermine blieb stehen.

Dies war der einzige Laden, der interessant war. Hermine ging die Reihen entlang und zog das ein oder andere Kleid raus, ließ es jedoch wieder zurück fallen. Ginny ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen. Der Laden war, ausgenommen von einer kleinen, rundlichen Hexe, vollkommen verlassen.

Ein königsblaues Kleid erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam erhob sich Ginny und ging fassungslos, von der Schönheit des Kleides gebannt, auf das Kleid zu.

Sie nahm das Kleid vom Ständer und ging zu Hermine. Diese drehte sich um.

„Schau dir _das_ an." riefen sie beide begeistert und zeigten ihre beiden Kleider hervor. Auch Hermine hielt ein wunderschönes, weißes Kleid in der Hand. Der Obere Teil war ein Korsett, das bis zur Hüfte ging und hinten geschnürt werden musste. Der untere Teil war glockenförmig und der Stoff aus Seide. Das Korsett überzog ein weißes Netz mit verschnörkeltem Muster. Dazu hingen am Kleiderbügel weiße Handschuhe die bis kurz über den Ellenbogen gingen.

„Wow," staunte Ginny „Es ist echt wunderschön. Aber meins auch, sieh nur" sie hielt Hermine das Kleid entgegen um es sie bewundern zu lassen.

Hermine sah sich das Kleid genauer an. Es war nicht von so guter Qualität wie ihres, doch war es ebenfalls wunderschön gearbeitet.

Das Kleid war aus Satin, und war sehr tailliert. Das blau glänzte geheimnisvoll und hatte einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt.

Ginny unterbrach Hermine inmitten ihrer Überlegungen. „Los, wir ziehen sie an!" schlug sie begeistert vor.

Sie rannten mit rosigen Wangen zu den leeren Umkleidekabinen. Nach einigen Minuten kamen beide heraus.

„Wow," stieß Ginny hervor als sie Hermine sah. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott, Hermine! Das Kleid ist wundervoll."

„Danke." Hermine biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. „Aber dein Kleid – wow, ich bin einfach nur sprachlos. Es steht dir einfach fantastisch."

Als beide wieder ihre Kleider ausgezogen hatten ging Hermine mit ihrem Kleid zur Kasse, doch Ginny lies ihres an einem der Ständer zurück.

„Ginny, was machst du?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

Ginny wurde rot und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich hab nicht genug Geld." nuschelte sie.

Hermine sah entsetzt zwischen Hermine und dem Kleid hin und her. „Aber- aber du kannst doch nicht! Das Kleid gehört zu dir. Das ist _dein _Kleid. Du sahst wundervoll aus." stammelte Hermine verwirrt und warf einen Blick auf das Preisschild auf dem stand: _zweiundzwanzig Galleonen siebenundsechzig Sickel._

„Schon gut, ich geb's ihnen billiger, ich krieg das Zeug so wie so nicht weg. Keiner hier braucht Abendkleider. Wie wärs mit..." die Dame überlegte, „siebzehn Galleonen und dreiunddreißig Sickeln?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut..." brachte sie hervor. „Kauf dein Kleid ruhig, Hermine. Ich finde schon noch ein anderes..."

„Mädchen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst, der Preis bleibt stehn..." lächelte die Frau freundlich. Resegniert nickte Ginny und brachte ein unglückliches Lächeln zustande.

Hermine bezahlte dreißig Galleonen und dreiundsiebzig Sickel. Sie hatte zweihundert Pfund von ihren Eltern für das Kleid und Schuhe für den Ball bekommen, also umgerechnet genau vierzig Galleonen.

Als sie aus dem Laden kamen, war es kälter geworden. Sie mussten sich beeilen, denn es war etwas später geworden als sie es mit Harry und Ron ausgemacht hatten.

Als sie die Tür des Drei Besen auf stießen, schlug ihnen die übliche Wärme und der Lärm entgegen. Hermine konnte Harry und Ron an einem Tisch am Fenster ausmachen. Bei ihnen saßen Dean und Seamus.

Die beiden Mädchen stießen sich mit Ellenbogenkraft zu den Jungen, und Hermine musste auf ihre große Kleiderschachtel aufpassen.

„Entschuldigung, wir hatten wirklich viel zu tun, aber jetzt hat Hermine ein Kleid." sagte Ginny in die Runde.

„Zeig mal her,"gab Harry halb interessiert von sich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird eine Überraschung." sie grinste.

Die Gryffindors bestellten eine Runde Butterbier, und tranken, bis Ron leicht angeheitert Madame Rosmertha einen Heiratsantrag machte und Dean nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Punkt sechs standen mehr oder weniger wankend Ron, Dean und die anderen Schüler, die in Hogsmeade waren vor dem Tor und die Lehrer führten die Schüler zurück ins Schloss.

Ginny musste noch etwas für die Schule tun, und zog sich in den Schlafsaal zurück, da im Gemeinschaftsraum lauter lärmende Erstklässler saßen.

Hermine saß unten bei Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und redete ein wenig, bis schließlich Dean kam und sie fragte, ob er kurz mit ihr allein reden durfte.

Er führte Hermine in einen verlassenen Korridor. „Ich.. hm.. naja, du hast ja jetzt ein Kleid für den Ball und vielleicht... also ich wollte fragen... dass... Magst du mich zum Ball begleiten?" er lächelte sie unsicher an.

'Es war wie in der vierten Klasse. Die Jungs trauten sich entweder nicht, zu fragen oder sie stammelten furchtbar herum, so dass man kaum etwas verstand' dachte sich Hermine und lächelte. Sie wog die Für und Gegenargumente hin und her. 'Dean ist nett, lustig, kein Slytherin und ich habe noch keinen Partner und noch keinen weiteren in Aussicht.' „Ja" sagte sie zu Dean und lächelte ihn an.

„Gut, ähm, was trägst du? Nicht dass sich dann die Farben unserer Kleider beißen. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Hermine lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Trag einfach schwarz." Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres charmantes Lächeln und ging mit Dean zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

ooOOoo

Als Hermine die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal schloss, kamen auch schon gleich Pavati und Lavender auf sie zu.

„Wo ist es?" „Wie sieht es aus?" „Zieh's mal an" sprudelte es aus ihnen heraus.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Hermine und sah dann ihren Kleiderkarton auf dem Bett liegen. „Oh, ach so... naja eigentlich wollte ich es niemandem zeigen, aber gut..." Hermine ging zu ihrem Bett, öffnete den Karton und zog das Kleid heraus. Pavati und Lavender staunten.

„Los, los ziehs mal an." bettelte Lavender.

Hermine tat was sie wollte, und schlüpfte in das Kleid. Als sie es angezogen hatte, waren Lavender und Pavati sprachlos. Doch nach einer Zeit, begann Lavender nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her zu wiegen.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine beunruhigt.

„Mir gefällt an deinem Kleid etwas nicht."

„WAS?" kam es von Hermine und Pavati zu hören.

„Ich meine die passenden Accessoires..." Lavender trat näher und ging um Hermine herum.

„Ich weiß, ich brauche noch Schuhe, aber ich-"

„Nein, ich meine nicht die Schuhe, sondern etwas anderes. Ich habe schon ein genaues Bild vor Augen... Hast du was dagegen, mit mir morgen wieder nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Wobei... du -weißt-schon-wer-"

„Lavender, ich versichere dir, es hat sich bis auf ein paar Ministeriumsleute nichts verändert."

„Na gut, also hättest du Lust?"

„Jaah, ich muss sowie so noch mal nach Hogsmeade."

„Super. Ich brauch außerdem auch noch so ein Kleid, natürlich nicht das gleiche, aber dieses ist wunderschön." sagte Lavender und schaute neidisch das Kleid an.

„Ich auch." gab Pavati von sich. „Gehen wir zu dritt?"

ooOOoo

Am nächsten Tag fand sich Hermine mit einer kreischenden, entzückten Lavender und einer hingerissenen, sprachlosen Pavati in dem Laden, in dem sie am Tag zuvor mit Ginny gewesen war.

Pavati und Lavender zogen einige schöne aber auch erstaunlich hässliche Kleider aus den Ständern und die dickliche Hexe hinter dem Tresen wunderte warum heute so viel los war. Hermine kaufte schnell etwas, als Lavender und Pavati in den Umkleiden waren und steckte es schnell in eine Tüte. Dann sagte sie, dass sie schnell bei _Pritty's Pretty Shoes_ vorbei schauen würde während sie sich umsahen.

Hermine ging zielstrebig auf ein weißes Paar Schuhe zu, dass sie zuvor bei Ginny in einem der Modehefte gesehen hatte. Sie waren vorne offen und direkt hinter der Zehwurzel, begannen feine Riemchen Bögen über ihre Füße zu schlagen. Die dünnen Riemchen festigten den Schuh am Knöchel und ein kleiner, dünner Pfennigabsatz ließ Hermine etwas größer wirken. Sie war gespannt, welche Accessoires Lavender für sie vorgesehen hatte. Bevor sie aus dem Laden hüpfte, bezahlte Hermine fünf Galleonen und dreiunddreißig Sickel.

Als Hermine den _Amanda's zauberhafte Mode_ wieder betrat, sah die Verkäuferin sie dankbar an, denn Lavender und Pavati, verloren zusammen fünfzig Galleonen und dreizehn Sickel, besaßen aber nun jeweils ein wunderschönes Kleid.

„So, und nun kaufen wir deine Accessoires, Hermine." verkündete Lavender stolz.

'Warum bin ich eigentlich nur von kaufsüchtigen umgeben?' dachte sich Hermine verzweifelt, als sie von Pavati und Lavender in den Laden gedrängt wurde.

Doch kaum hatte sie den Laden betreten, fühlte sie sich wie im Paradies. Das Kaufhaus war vollkommen in weiß gehalten, die Leute flüsterten andächtig, um die Stille nicht zu brechen und die Verkäufer waren nicht aufdringlich.

Lavender zog Hermine in das Schmuckabteil, wo ihnen lauter glitzernde Edelsteine entgegen funkelten.

„Lavender, stopp mal. Soo viel Geld habe ich nicht, dass ich _das _hier bezahlen könnte." Sie hielt ein silbernes Armband in die Höhe, dass mit Edelsteinen besetzt war.

„Ich habe auch nicht verlangt, dass du so was scheußliches kaufst. Nein, nein, das wird dir gefallen und in deiner Preisklasse sein." Lavender zog Hermine weiter. Sie schien sich auszukennen, da sie anscheinend öfter hier war.

Endlich hatte Lavender das Abteil gefunden, dass sie gesucht hatte. Funkelnde, matte, samtene und seidige Haarreife und Diademe befanden sich in verschiedenen Auslagen. Hermine wollte gerade damit anfangen, sich den Haarschmuck näher anzusehen, als Lavender sich zielstrebig eine silbernes Diadem nahm. Es hatte zwei Reihen und jede fasste etwa zehn durchsichtiger, funkelnder Glasperlen.

„Du brauchst den." sagte sie bestimmt und drückte das Diadem Hermine in die Hand, bevor sie nur irgendetwas sagen konnte schleppte sie Lavender weiter, bis sie vor der Taschenabteilung stehen blieb.

Hermine sah sich hastig um, da sie befürchtete, Lavender würde ihr wieder etwas in die Hand drücken, und sie weiter zerren. Doch diesmal brauchte Lavender etwas länger, bis sie etwas passendes für Hermine gefunden hatte. Sie wedelte mit einer weißen Handtasche. Hermine musste, wie bei dem Diadem, dass sie sich nun näher angeschaut hatte, zugeben, dass sie wunderschön war. Sie hatte einen Klappverschluss und sah unheimlich elegant aus.

Wieder wurde Hermine weiter gezerrt und Lavender hatte die Sachen so schnell bei der Hand, dass man fast hätte denken können, sie wäre nicht von Hermines Seite gewichen. In der Hand hielt Lavender einen weißen Fächer mit einem blassen Muster, dessen Rahmen schwarz lackiert war und schimmerte. Der Rand des Fächers war zwei Millimeter breit von silbernem Glitter bedeckt. Die Maske, die die Augenpartie bedeckte, war ebenfalls weiß und die Aussparungen für die Augen waren ebenfalls mit zwei Millimeter breitem, silbernem Glitter bedeckt.

Hermine war sprachlos, dennoch skeptisch. „Meinst du nicht, dass das alles ein bisschen übertrieben ist?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, du wirst aussehen wie eine Prinzessin." Lavender strotzte nur so vor stolz und Hermine kaufte die Sachen bereitwillig. Pavati hatte inzwischen ihre und Lavenders Accessoires heraus gesucht, und bezahlt. Zufrieden gönnten sich die drei einige Gläser Butterbier, bevor sie sich um sechs wieder mit Professor McGonnagall vor dem Tor trafen, um zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen und es geht schon auch gleich weiter. Hach ich liebe Kleider wie Hermines... ich hab so gar im Internet später eins gefunden dass fast so aussieht wie ich mir Hermines vorstelle, und eins das Ginnys sein könnte. Als schickt mir ne E-Mail, mit eurer E-Mail und ich schick euch die Bilder, falls ihr sie haben wollt, oder ihr schreibt an sassasneggeweb.de

Soo, nun hat Hermine eine Verabredung für den Ball... am liebsten würd ich alles überspringen und den Ball schreiben... :) Naja aber ihr müsst noch genauso lange warten wie ich... sind ja immerhin 4 Monate oder so... also lg gin


	5. Das unspektakuläre Kapitel

Also ihr Lieben, ich habe also doch beschlossen hier mal weiter zu schreiben, hoffe ihr werdet es mir hoch anrechnen, muss euch aber schon im Voraus warnen: Dieses Kapitel wird RICHTIG kurz. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen, hab schon ein paar Ideen die aber noch ausgefeilt werden müssen. Vielen dank an meine lieben Reviewer **indigo111**, **Tanya C. Silver**, **Dramine** (oops das sind ja ganz schön wenige...) egal :) ihr seid die besten!!!

Und Leute die weiter lesen wollen, sollten reviewn, denn es macht mehr Spaß und Sinn für jemanden weiter zu schreiben, als sinnlos vor sich hin zu schreiben. Außerdem gibt einem das mehr Ansporn, weil man denkt dass sich ein paar Leute auf das neue Kapitel freuen...

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

_5. September_

Ein warmes Lächeln huschte Hermine über das Gesicht, während sie, den Karton, den sie in den Händen trug, hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum trug. Als sie unten ankam, wartete Harry schon vor dem warmen Kamin.

Obwohl er sich fast nichts anmerken ließ, wusste Hermine genau, dass Harry etwas nervös war.

„Harry, es ist doch nur Ginny." ermunterte sie ihn lachend während sie ihm den Karton übergab.

„Also Ginny kommt bald runter und ich muss noch schnell in die Bibliothek wegen Verteidigung." Hermine verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken an den Tag, an dem sie eigentlich mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten wollte.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Ich dachte du wartest noch? Du kannst doch nicht..." Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf und musste glucksen. „Harry, das ist doch nur Ginny."

„Was bin nur ich?" fragte ein Stimme und bevor Ginny Hermine auch nur erspähen konnte war diese aus dem Portraitloch geschlüpft.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Hermine den Gang entlang. Dass sie in die Bibliothek ging, um für Verteidigung etwas nach zu schlagen stimmte nur zum Teil. Einerseits musste sie wirklich die versäumte Partnerarbeit mit Malfoy nach holen, andererseits wollte sie nicht unbedingt stören und auch nicht mit ansehen, wie glücklich und zufrieden ihre Freunde doch waren.

Ehe sich Hermine versah, erreichte sie auch schon die großen, schweren Holztüren der Bibliothek und stieß diese auch gleich darauf schwungvoll auf.

Wie immer stieg ihr der Duft der alten Bücher in die Nase, die sie daran erinnerten, wie viele von diesen Büchern sie noch nicht gelesen hatte und was es noch alles zu entdecken gab. Es schien als ob all ihre Sorgen von ihr abfielen. Verträumt schlenderte sie auf eins der Regale zu und zog sich ein Buch heraus, bevor sie sich ermahnen konnte weshalb sie hier war.

Draco Malfoy war nur einige Minuten vor Hermine herein gekommen. Auch er genoss den Geruch der alten Bücher, jedoch, weil es ihn an die große, alte Bibliothek seines Vaters erinnerte. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, doch vermisste er seinen Vater und es tat gut die Gerüche zu riechen, die er mit ihm verband.

Seit dem Angriff des letzten Jahres, war Lucius Malfoy verschwunden. Draco wusste nur wage wohin und durfte keine Briefe schreiben. Draco verspürte jedoch auch nicht den geringsten Wunsch seinem Vater einen Brief zu schreiben. Er war selbst schuld an seiner Lage und dass er seine Mutter allein zu Hause hinterlassen hatte, verachtete Draco mehr als alles andere an seinem Vater.

Er hatte sich schon viele Fehler geleistet, doch seine Familie im Stich zu lassen fand Draco unentschuldbar.

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und tief über sein Buch gebeugt, gab er den Anschein er konzentriere sich auf das Buch, doch in Dracos Kopf wirbelten nur die Gedanken umher und die Wörter die vor ihm in seinem Buch standen wollten keinen Sinn ergeben.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Sätze vor ihm und er brach stöhnend über seinem Buch zusammen. Draco rollte genervt die Augen, er wusste dass er das nicht nötig hatte, doch nach der versäumten Arbeit die er mit Granger erledigen musste, wollte er sich doch noch einmal vergewissern, dass er in allem richtig lag.

Langsam erhob sich Draco wieder von seinem Buch, er wusste dass ein Blick auf ihm ruhte und als er seinen Kopf hob sah er Granger die ihn wohl die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben musste. Erschrocken darüber, dass er sie dabei ertappt hatte (was Draco außerordentlich gefiel), senkte Granger beschämt ihren Blick auf das Buch, welches aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag.

Draco musste ungewollt grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das kleine Schlammblut Granger ihm so offen zeigte wie attraktiv sie ihn fand. Weiterhin süffisant grinsend erhob er sich von dem Stuhl, packte das Buch ein, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Dabei führte seine Weg an Grangers Tisch vorbei. Unauffällig schnippte er ein kleines Stückchen Papier auf ihren Tisch und war auch schon verschwunden.

Hermine wartete einige Minuten bevor sie gemächlich die Hand nach dem Stücken Papier ausstreckte. Innerlich jedoch brannte sie vor Neugierde. „Beruhig dich." ermahnte sie sich immer wieder innerlich. „Es ist nur ein kleines Stückchen Papier. Und vom wem erst." doch es half nichts und so sehr sie auch wütend auf sich selbst war, zitterten ihre Hände vor Aufregung als sie versuchte das Pergament aufzufalten.

Hermine hatte nicht viel erwartet, doch sie konnte die Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, welche sie umso wütender machte. Auf dem Zettelchen war ein kleines Herzchen aufgemalt, das immer und immer wieder in Feuer auf ging und nur noch ein kleiner Aschehaufen übrig blieb.

Unfassbar, dass sie tatsächlich gespannt darauf gewesen war, was Malfoy auf dieses kleine Zettelchen geschrieben hatte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, einige Sekunden starrte Hermine auf das Pergament, dann zerknüllte sie es und ließ es zusammen mit dem Buch in die Tasche fallen.

Hermine musste sich nun beeilen, um die Kutsche für Verteidigung zu erwischen. Rasch verließ sie die Bibliothek und stürzte die Gänge entlang, bis sie hinaus ins Freie gelang, in dem die Kutschen bereit standen.

Hermine sah sich suchend nach Harry und Ron um, als sich eine der Kutschen in die Lüfte erhob und die Zweite folgte. Eine Tür in unmittelbarer Nähe Hermines sprang auf und Harry winkte Hermine zu sich in die Kutsche.

Hermine stürzte auf diese zu, als ob sie jeden Moment abheben würde und sprang in sie hinein. Keuchend und außer Atem setzte sie sich neben Ron. Diesmal saß Neville Longbottom mit ihnen in der Kutsche.

Nach einer Weile, in der sich Hermine wieder beruhigt hatte, traf Hermines Blick Harry's was sie sofort wieder an den Weihnachtsballs erinnerte.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Hermine und wusste, was die Antwort war.

Harry grinste verlegen und Rons Mine verfinsterte sich fast unmerklich, was jedoch von Hermine und Harry eiskalt überspielt wurde.

„Wie hat ihr das mit dem Kleid gefallen?" fragte Hermine weiter ohne auch nur auf Rons leises Knurren zu achten.

Harry lächelte. „Danke Hermine... es war wunderbar."

Hermine hatte an dem Tag, an dem sie mit Lavender und Pavati einkaufen gegangen war das Kleid für Ginny gekauft, dass sie in dem kleinen, schrulligen Laden _Amanda's zauberhaft Mode_ gefunden hatte. Am Abend zuvor hatte Hermine mit Harry darüber geredet und Harry hatte die spontane Idee Ginny das Kleid zu kaufen.

Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster. Bäume, Felder und Bäche flogen an ihnen vorbei und die Kutsche schaukelte leicht im gleichen Rhythmus hin und her, wobei Neville offensichtlich nicht ganz wohl war. Er vermied jeglichen Blick nach draußen und starrte stur die Wand ihm gegenüber an.

Nach einer reichlich schweigsamen Fahrt neigten sich die Kutschen und kamen schließlich vor dem Gemäuer zum Stehen. Die Kutschentüren flogen auf und ein Schüler nach dem anderen betrat zum zweiten Mal das neue Schulgelände.

Professor Delawney wartete bereits vor dem Gebäude auf sie. Sie hatte wie beim letzten Mal die Bänke vor dem Haus aufgestellt. Nun jedoch waren statt Einzelbänken Doppelbänke mit je einem Glas mit milchig weißem Inhalt aufgestellt worden.

Sobald Jeder aus den Kutschen aus gestiegen war und sich Professor Delawney zu gewandt hatte, fing sie mit dem Unterricht an.

„Wie sie sehen, sind heute Doppelbänke aufgestellt. Ich möchte, dass sie zusammen mit ihren Partnern, die ich ihnen letztes Mal zugeteilt habe, mehr über diesen Trank heraus finden. Ich weiß, dieser Trank ist ein äußerst schwieriger Trank aber wir werden noch einige Stunden haben, in denen wir ihn uns noch näher ansehen werden. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten darf..."

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete wie Malfoy zielstrebig auf eine Bank in der letzten Reihe zu ging. Sie merkte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als sie seine weiß blonden Haare anstarrte.

Es war nicht einmal lange her, dass sie diesen Zwischenfall mit Malfoy hatte und doch musste sie sich schon wieder mit seiner Gegenwart konfrontieren. Allmählich gewann sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihre entgleiste Gesichtszüge und steuerte widerstrebend auf Malfoys Tisch zu, der schon anfing seine Sachen aus zu packen.

Hermine ließ sich auf den äußersten, von Malfoy weit entferntesten, Rand ihres Stuhls fallen und öffnete ihre Büchertasche, um das Buch, das Malfoy ihr neulich gestohlen hatte und ein weiteres raus.

Sie zog eines der beiden näher an sich und wollte sich schon vertiefen als eine blasse, schmale Hand auf den Buch Umschlag schlug und sie daran hinderte. Erschrocken und wütend sah Hermine Malfoy an, der sie jedoch nur süffisant angrinste und langsam seine Hand wieder zurück zog.

„Wollen wir uns nicht erstmal unsere Notizen näher ansehen?" fragte er und drang Hermine mit seinem Blick zu einem 'Ja'.

Stumm holte Hermine ihre Notizen vor und fing an sie Malfoy zu erklären.

„Also, ich habe in unserem Verteidigungsbuch schon das richtige Kapitel gefunden und sogar einige Tränke, die mit diesem hier über einstimmen könnten. Dazu müssten wir ihn allerdings genauer betrachten und testen, ob er auf irgendwelche Zauber reagiert und somit seine Merkmale verändert. Ich habe mir hier schon ziemlich viele Notizen gemacht welche es sein könnten." Hermine stoppte um eine ihrer Notizen zu verbessern.

Draco musste zugeben, sie wusste mehr, als er einem einfachen Schlammblut zugetraut hätte, jedoch war es immer noch nicht alles und einiges war ihr anscheinend verborgen. Draco konnte einen Blick auf ihre Notizen erhaschen und sehen, dass all die Tränke, die sie notiert hatte ein und der selbe in verschiedenen Formen waren.

Draco wusste dank seines Vater viel über Zaubertränke. Am meisten jedoch über schwarze Zaubertränke, so war es für ihn ein leichtes alles über diesen Zaubertrank heraus zu finden. Es gab nur wenige Ausnahmen, in denen Draco in Zaubertränke nicht weiter wusste, doch diese wusste er geschickt zu überspielen.

Er wusste bereits seit Anfang der letzten Stunde, seit sie diese Gläser bekommen hatten, welcher Trank sich in diesen Gläsern befand. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das Schuljahr so einfach aber dennoch interessant beginnen würde.

Hermine sah wieder von ihren Notizen auf und runzelte die Stirn als sie in Malfoys gedankenverlorenes Gesicht blickte.

„Malfoy, ich weiß ja, dass dir Noten grundsätzlich egal sind, aber in diesem Falle würde ich dich sehr bitten, dich um dieses Projekt zu kümmern. Ich bin nämlich sehr daran interessiert eine gute Note zu bekommen."

„Granger, ich wundere mich, dass du immer noch daran rätseln musst welcher Trank es ist, dass liegt doch auf der Hand, ich an deiner Stelle würde sie ja alle mal vergleichen." meine Malfoy mit blasierter Mine.

Leicht irritiert blickte Hermine kurz hinunter zu ihren Notizen, dann verschloss sich ihr Gesicht.

„Malfoy ich habe keine Zeit irgendwelche Spielchen mit dir zu spielen. Ich werde jetzt weiter meine Notizen machen und etwas über den Trank heraus finden, anstatt einfach nur dumm rum zu sitzen und Sprüchlein zu klopfen." Sie wusste wie bescheuert sich das anhörte, doch war sie schon kurz darauf wieder in Gedanke bei ihrer Recherche.

Überheblich lachend lehnte Malfoy sich zurück und sah zu, wie Granger eifrig Seite um Seite mit dem Trank verglich. Er musste schon zugeben, im Vergleich zu den Anderen hatte sie ziemlich schnell heraus gefunden worum es ging, doch sie hatte eben nicht alles heraus gefunden und sie hätte sich eine Menge Zeit erspart, wenn sie ein bisschen netter zu ihm gewesen wäre. Draco grinste erneut süffisant ins Leere.

* * *

Naja ich hab ja gesagt es wird kurz ich hoffe ihr seid froh, dass es überhaupt weiter ging und ich euch den Haufen Schmarrn den ich davor immer geschrieben hab erspart hab. Versprochen es wird ganz bald weiter gehen, auch bei meiner anderen Story, da könnte es aber noch ein wenig dauern... bis dahin könt ihr ja mal hier weiter lesen 

glg Gin


	6. Hogsmeade

Zu erst mal möchte ich meiner tollen, neuen Beta-Leserin **Tanya C. Silver **danken, dass sie so viel Geduld hatte, mir tolle Vorschläge zu machen, einen ganzen Tag für mein Kapitel zu opfern und meine etwas holprigen und unbeholfenen Ausdrücke verbessert hat (lalala ich halt hier keine Rede oder so)-. Und tschuldigung aber der Vorname von Mr. Ollivander war nirgends auf zu treiben...

Dann weiteren Dank an meine lieben Reviewer (für euch geht es jetzt extra lang und extra spannend weiter): nochmal **Tanya C. Silver**,** CreamJust** (Hip Hip Huraaa), **dramine** und **indigo 111** :euch alle ganz doll knuddel:

Dann möchte ich mir ganz doll entschuldigen, ich hab ja eigentlich gesagt, dass ich versuche regelmäßiger upzudaten... und dann habt ihr fast ein halbes Jahr nichts mehr von mir gehört. Das lag daran, dass mein Laptop kaputt war -.- Ich dachte schon mein ganzes Kapitel wäre gelöscht und alles andere auch. Aber der Laptop funktioniert jetzt wieder und ich hab das Kapitel wieder und werde es jetzt hochladen. Ich hoffe ihr lest es noch und seid mir nicht böse... +-+

* * *

**6. Kapitel**

_9. September_

Eine große, dunkle Eule mit einem kleinem, zerknautschten Pergament im Schnabel flatterte, wild mit den Flügeln schlagend, um Dracos Kopf, bis sie sich schließlich auf seiner Schulter platzierte, von der sie, sobald er ihr das Pergament aus dem Schnabel gerissen hatte, auch schon ohne Entlohnung verscheucht wurde.

Unauffällig schob er das Pergament in seine Tasche und setzte sein Frühstück fort. Eine auffälligere Eule hätte man nicht nehmen können, dachte Draco ärgerlich. Er wusste das er Post bekommen würde.

Die Große Halle war gefüllt mit hungrigen Schülern die sich mit den köstlichsten Leckereien Hogwarts begnügten und fröhlich mit ihren Nachbarn plauderten.

Hermine Granger jedoch saß stumm vor ihrem Teller, den sie, seit sie herunter gekommen war anstarrte, ohne etwas zu essen. Sie hatte schlechte Laune, seit sie bemerkt hatte, dass der Boden neben ihrem Bett nicht ganz so weich war, wie sie während des Sturzes aus ihrem Bett gehofft hatte.

Mit einem schwermütigen Seufzen entschloss sie sich schließlich einen Blick auf die fröhlich plappernde Menge zu werfen, wobei ihr Blick prompt auf Draco Malfoy fiel. Sie wollte sich schon abwenden, als sie sah, wie er sich vorsichtig umsah und schließlich etwas in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Einige Eule flogen vom Tisch der Slytherins weg und bevor Hermine auch nur zu irgendeinem Schluss kommen oder sehen konnte was danach geschah, plumpste vor ihr ein dicker schwarzer Kauz auf den Tisch und brachte ihr den Tagespropheten.

Ihre Laune besserte sich ein wenig, als sie anfing die raschelnden Seiten aufzufalten. Der Leitartikel jedoch verhieß nichts Gutes. Ein Foto von einem Mann, der einen entsetzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Schmerzverzerrt, Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen und die Hände schützend vor das Gesicht gehalten, lag Mr. Ollivander auf einem dreckigen Steinboden, während immer wieder Leute im Bild auftauchten und wieder verschwanden um den Verstorbenen zu untersuchen.

Hermine entfuhr ein panisches Keuchen. Es war lange her, dass man die Meldung brachte, Mr. Ollivander wurde vermisst, keiner hatte je recht gewusst was mit ihm geschehen war, doch man hatte gehofft, dass er am Leben war. Doch nun wurden alle Hoffnungen und Gefühle der Sicherheit zu Nichte gemacht.

Die Todesser hatten abermals angegriffen und alle wieder in Panik versetzt. Hermine blickte erschrocken auf und sah, dass andere Schüler, die auch den Tagespropheten bekommen hatten, ebenfalls panisch, ängstlich und trauernd wirkten.

Harry, der neben ihr saß, streckte neugierig und gut gelaunt den Kopf über Hermines Schulter, um sehen zu können was sie gerade las, doch sobald er den Artikel und das Bild sah, schien sämtliche Farbe aus seinen fröhlichen Gesichtszügen zu weichen. Kalkweiße Hände rissen ihr das Stück Papier aus der Hand, so dass Harry einen nähren Blick darauf werfen konnte.

**Erneuter Angriff**

**Mr. Ollivander tot aufgefunden**

_Am gestrigen Abend, des 8. Septembers, wurde das Ministerium von unbekannter Seite über einen Angriff unterrichtet. Todesser sollten das Muggeldorf 'Sleepy Barrow' überfallen und verwüstet haben. Frauen und Kinder wurden gepeinigt, aus den Häusern gejagt und wurden gezwungen, dabei zusehen, wie ihre Ehemänner und Väter auf grausamste Art und Weiße gefoltert oder gar getötet wurden. _

„_Meine Kinder und ich wurden durch laute Schreie von der Straße geweckt. Als wir aus den Fenstern sahen, waren auf der Straße merkwürdige schwarze Gestalten, Häuser brannten und einige unserer Nachbarn liefen quer über die Straßen." berichtet eine Augenzeugin panisch. _

„_Sie haben mir meinen Mann genommen und ihn vor meinen Augen gefoltert und schließlich getötet", erzählt eine weiter Quelle. _

_Der seit Monaten vermisste Zauberstabhändler Mr.Ollivander befand sich ebenfalls unter den Opfern. Er wurde späterer Zeit des Angriffes unter grellem Gelächter mit dem Todesfluch eines Todessers getötet, nachdem dieser ihn grausam gefoltert hatte._

_Die Auroren des Ministeriums kamen zu spät, um Mr. Ollivander und die anderen Opfer zu retten. Ebenfalls gelang es ihnen nicht, einen der Todesser zu fassen oder eindeutig zu identifizieren. Obwohl der Auror Alastor Moody fest darauf besteht, Mr. Lucius Malfoy an diesem Abend gesehen zu haben, wird der Antrag einer endgültigen Schuldsprechung ein zweites Mal, wie bereits im vergangenen Sommer dieses Jahres, abgelehnt. Jedoch wird weiterhin nach ihm gefahndet._

_Die Muggel konnten sich den Angriff verständlicherweise nicht erklären und eine Truppe des Ministeriums ist noch zu dieser Stunde damit beschäftigt, die Gedächtnisse der Beteiligten zu modifizieren.Helen Joanse_

Allmählich schienen immer mehr Schüler um die jüngsten Ereignisse Bescheid zu wissen, da das Raunen und Murmeln über der Großen Halle zu aufgeregten Diskussionen an stieg, dass sich Professor Dumbledore erhob und für Ruhe sorgte.

„Wie die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich bereits wissen, wurde gestern Abend ein Angriff auf Sleepy Barrow ausgeübt, der einige uns bekannte Opfer forderte. Ich möchte jedoch, dass ihr wisst, dass das Schloss vollkommen sicher ist, ebenso wie der außen liegende Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der Siebtklässler. Jedoch sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen, den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, am kommenden Wochenende ausfallen zu lassen und bitte Sie deshalb um Verständnis. Außerdem bitte ich inständig alle Schüler darum, nicht unerlaubt das Schulgelände zu verlassen."

Der Schock saß viel zu tief, als dass irgendjemand dies bemerkt hätte. Stille und nur einzelnes ängstliches Geflüster beherrschten die Große Halle, während Professor Dumbledore sich setzte.

_'Die Slytherins müsste das ganz schön freuen',_ schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und blickte zu deren Tisch. Doch Malfoy saß nur gelassen auf seinem Platz und betrachtete desinteressiert seine Fingernägel während Pansy sich still an ihn schmiegte. Die anderen Slytherins verhielten sich nicht anders.

Allmählich setzte das rege Treiben und Murmeln wieder ein, wenn auch nur ehrfürchtig und diskreter als zuvor.

Hermine rührte noch nachdenklicher und lustloser in ihrem Essen herum. Auch Harry und Ron schoben ihr Essen von einem Rand des Tellers zum anderen, während Neville wie traumatisiert den seinen anstarrte. Seine Augen waren ängstlich geweitet und Hermine wusste genau, dass er an seine Eltern dachte. Wäre sie besser gelaunt gewesen und dieser Vorfall nicht noch erschwerend hinzu gekommen, hätte sie versucht ihn aufzumuntern.

Es war ein bedrückendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Mr. Ollivander tot war. Man hatte zwar schon viel von Angriffen und Toten gehört, doch nie war man so nah betroffen gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Das stetige Gefühl der Unsicherheit machte sich in einem breit und man hatte das Gefühl, die Bestätigung, jeden Moment könnte die kleine, heile Welt über ihnen zusammen brechen, erhalten zu haben.

Hermine legte ohne einen Bissen genommen zu haben ihre Gabel beiseite und verließ die Große Halle, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen.

Den grauen Himmel beherrschten nun unzählige Regenwolken, als ob sie zum Ausdruck bringen wollten, welch Trauer und Schmerz den gestrigen Abend prägte. Hermine setzte sich ans Fensterbrett und starrte gedankenverloren auf die verregneten Ländereien, bis eine kleine dunkle Gestalt, die sich eilig über die nassen Wiesen, weg vom Schloss bewegte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Bevor die Gestalt in den Schatten des verbotenen Waldes verschwinden konnte, drehe sie sich ein letztes mal um und weiß blonde Haare kamen unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein.

Draco Malfoy bahnte sich den Weg durch das dichte Dornengestrüpp des Verbotenem Waldes. Besonders auf diesem Pfad, der nur schwer auszumachen war, ragten alle Bäume weit in den Weg hinein, als ob sie Draco daran hindern wollten weiter in den Wald hinein zu dringen. Liebend gern hätte er daruf verzichtet verzichtet, jedoch war dies der einzige geheime Pfand nach Hogsmeade den er kannte. Er wusste nur zu gut warum dieser so geschützt war.

Der Pfad war der einzige, der zum zweiten, kleineren Schultor der großen, steinernen Mauer, die das Schulgelände abgrenzte, führte. Er wusste nicht genau _wie_ der Pfad geschützt war, jedoch hatte sein Vater einmal erzählt, dass nur Hogwartsschüler auf diesem Weg das Gelände unbemerkt verlassen oder betreten konnten.

Nach einer Zeit, in der Draco sich die Hände wund geschürft hatte und ihm zweimal ein Ast saftig ins Gesicht gepeitscht hatte, erreichte er schließlich ein altes, marodes Tor, das gerade mal so groß war wie Draco. Sein Vater hatte oft von diesem Tor erzählt und die Beschreibungen passten. Angewidert legte Draco seine Hand auf den mit Moos bewachsenen Torknauf und stieß soweit der Dornenbusch dahinter es zuließ, das Tor auf, um problemlos durch es hindurch schlüpfen zu können.

Nun musste er sich an die Steinmauer halten, bis er schließlich auf den gewohnten Weg nach Hogsmeade traf. Nach einigen erneuten Schlägen ins Gesicht und einer neuen Wunde an der Hand erreichte er ihn schließlich und folgte diesem erleichtert bis er das Dorf erreichte.

Draco sah sich nach möglichen Ministeriumsleuten um, konnte jedoch keine entdecken und blieb schließlich stehen um sich den Brief nochmal genauer an zu sehen. Langsam zog er den Zettel aus seiner Umhangtasche und faltete das Papier auseinander, um die Wegbeschreibung nochmals zu lesen.

Nachdem Draco den Brief wieder zurück in seine Umhangtasche gesteckt hatte, setzte er seinen Weg durch das Dorf fort und behielt die Menschen um sich im Auge. Die fröhlichen Massen begannen sich aufzulösen, während die kleinen Läden mit den netten Verkäuferinnen durch dunkle, hohe Häuser, mit genauso dreckigen und schäbigen Besitzern, wie es ihre Auslagenfenster waren, ersetzt wurden.

Draco ging die Hauswände entlang um nicht besonders aufzufallen und starrte einige Meter vor sich auf den Boden, doch bemerkte er, wie am Ende der Straße eine Gestalt erschien und auf ihn zukam. Flüchtig warf er einen Blick auf die Person, jedoch ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Er konnte das Gesicht nicht genau erkennen, doch sah er, dessen dunkle Farbe und die hohe, breite Statur wies auf einen ihm bekannten Auror hin. Draco war sich nicht sicher, doch vermutete er, der Auror hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen.

Es waren nur noch einige Meter bis zu dem Haus, in das er gelangen wollte und doch der Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt war zu nah, um nicht mit zu bekommen wie Draco dieses Haus betrat. Kurzerhand bog Draco in die nächste Gasse ein, die wie überall in dem Viertel des Dorfes schmutzig und dunkel war, bis er in deren Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Ihm fiel es schwer es sich einzugestehen, doch zitterten seine Knie, während er darauf wartete, dass Shacklebolt vorbei zog. Das stetige Gefühl, jeden Moment könnte die Gasse, in deren Dunkelheit Draco sich versteckte, hell erleuchtt werden und ihn verraten, trieb ihn weiter in dir Gasse hinein, bis er in einen kleinen Hinterhof kam, in der einige Mülltonnen standen und jämmerliche, abgemagerte Katzen mit löchrigen Ohren und zerfetztem Fell sich herum trieben.

Draco wandte seinem Blick von einer Katze ab und sah zu seinem Entsetzten, dass Shacklebolt nun in die Straße eingekehrt war. Dracos Augen konnten seine Angst nicht verbergen, sein Herz schien für einen Moment stehen zu bleiben, doch dann besann er sich und schritt vorsichtig, hinter eine Ansammlung von Mülltonnen und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

Dass das dermaßen demütigend und entwürdigend war, versuchte er für einen Moment aus seinem pochenden Kopf zu schlagen. Eine rotgetigerte Katze, die auf dem Deckel der Mülltonne vor Draco gedöst hatte, starrte ihn nun feindselig an und fauchte.

Draco hoffte inständig, dass sie aufhören würde, während er deutlich hören konnte dass Shacklebolt nun den Hinterhof betreten hatte. Durch die Schlitze zwischen den Mülltonnen konnte Draco sehen, dass Shacklebolt den Hinterhof mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes erleuchtet hatte. Er war in der Mitte des Hofes stehen geblieben während er den Lichtkegel langsam über die Mülltonen gleiten ließ.

Die Katze hatte sich nun von Draco abgewandt und beobachtete nun argwöhnisch den weiteren Fremden. Mit einem lauten Kreischen sprang sie von der Mülltonne, während sie dabei mit lautem Scheppern den Tonnendeckel zu Boden riss.

Shacklebolts Lichtkegel sauste in Dracos Richtung, aus der die Katze gesprungen war. Gleichzeitig sprang Draco hinter den Mülltonnen auf und rief reflexartig „_Petrificus Totalus_" während er auf Shacklebolt zielte und die Katze, die ihn anfangs angreifen wollte, aus dem Hinterhof schoss.

Draco wartete nicht einmal ab, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt äußerst schmerzvoll auf den Boden prallte, sondern rannte überstürzt aus dem Hinterhof. Doch sobald ihn das Tageslicht wieder zu erkennen gab, mäßigte er sein Tempo und strich sich durch die Haare, so dass sie wieder ordentlich mit seidenem Schwung seinen Kopf bedeckten.

Draco beeilte sich, er hatte genug Zeit gebraucht um überhaupt das Tor zu finden, selbst der Weg nach Hogsmeade hat länger gedauert als gewöhnlich. Draco klopfte sich den Staub ab, bevor er über die Schwelle des Hauses Nummer 17, in einen schäbigen kleinen Empfangsraum, trat.

Draco trat an den Tresen und klingelte ungeduldig an der Glocke am Empfang, da sich niemand am Tresen befand. Eine laute Stimme drang aus einem der Zimmer, die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner, dicker Mann stolperte die Treppe hinunter, nachdem ihn anscheinend jemand gestoßen haben musste.

Ein unsicheres Lächeln versuchte sich auf den Lippen des Mannes, bevor er sich hinter den Tresen stellte und einige Sachen aus einer Schublade kramte. Draco spürte die Ungeduldigkeit in sich aufkommen und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich müsste zu einem gewissen Mr. Norrington." sagte Draco ohne sich Mühe zu geben freundlich zu sein. Seine Stimme hatte etwas gefährliches angenommen und der Mann sah ängstlich auf.

„I-ich bringe Sie zu ihrem Vater." sagte er was bei Draco Verwirrung hinterließ. Doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und folgte dem Mann die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür, durch die er eben das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Mr. Norrington, Ihr Sohn." der Mann ließ Draco ein und entfernte sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. Draco schloss langsam die Tür, während er, genauso starr wie der Mann vor ihm, in die kalten grauen Augen zurück starrte.

„Vater, was willst du hier?" fragte Draco kalt.

Er hatte, seit Lucius Malfoy auf der Fluch war, ständig in schäbigen, dreckigen Absteigen wohnte oder auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords, mit anderen Todessern einen Aufgriff auf ein Muggeldorf ausübte, außer mittels Eulenpost, nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.

Es widerte ihn an, zu sehen, wie sein Vater auf solch kriecherische Art Muggel tötete, umin der Gunst des Lords zu stehen. Dass er seinen Sohn und seine Frau zu Hause ließ, jeglicher Verantwortung floh und wie ein schäbiger Hauself dem Lord diente. Draco verachtete die Ziele des Lords nicht und wäre sein Vater selbst der Lord gewesen, hätte ihn das mit Stolz erfüllt, da war er sich sicher. Doch sein Vater hatte nichts erreicht und versuchte dem Lord alle Probleme aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit er in dessen Gunst stand, doch Draco hatte das erkannt was keiner der Todesser je erkennen wird; Lord Voldemort wird nie jemanden in seine Gunst stellen, er wird alle töten sobald sie nicht mehr von Nutzen für ihn sind. Und Draco verachtete, dass nicht mal sein Vater durch den Schleier der Begeisterung sehen konnte, es verletzte ihn sogar, dass ein solcher sein Vater war, der kein eigenes Leben hatte und nicht erkannte, dass er seine Ziele niemals erreichen würde.

Die Augen des älteren Malfoys füllten sich unmerklich mit Stolz, doch seine Miene blieb unverändert kalt. Er erhob sich gemächlich von seinem Stuhl und ging ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu, bis er schließlich seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte und ihm einige Momente in die Augen sah.

„Du bist mir so ähnlich, Draco." Draco versuchte seine angewiderte Miene zu verbergen. „Ich war mir immer sicher, wo ich war, du würdest mir folgen. Ich versuchte dir stets ein gutes Vorbild zu sein und erhoffte mir immer diesen Tag. Eine Menge Arbeit und Fleiß hat mich dies alles hier gekostet, doch nun habe ich mein Ziel erreicht."

Lucius nahm die Hand von Dracos Schulter und tippte fast beiläufig mit der Spitze des Zauberstabs gegen die Tür, die sich nun abschloss und wie Draco vermutete, wahrscheinlich mit dem Muffliato Zauber belegt wurde. Lucius ging einige Schritte von ihm, um den steckenden Schlüssel in seine Tasche gleiten zu lassen, bevor er wieder zu Draco kam und groß und bedrohend vor ihm stand.

„Der dunkle Lord, hat beschlossen, dich in unsere Kreise aufzunehmen, wenn du dich als guten Nutzen für ihn erweist, indem du alle Geheimnisse Hogwarts, Dumbledores und Potters preis gibst und weitere heraus findest, sobald es dir aufgetragen wird. Es ist eine große Ehre für dich, der Teil zu sein, der unseren Plan vollkommen macht. Wenn du das schaffst, wirst du sofort weit oben auf der Liste der Begünstigten des dunklen Lordes stehen."

Dracos Miene verschloss sich während er kalt ihn die starren Augen seines Vater blickte. Seine Hände ballte sich zu Fäusten während er erwiederte: „Die Liste der Begünstigten ist kurz."

Lucius selbstsicherer Gesichtsausdruck schien einen Augenblick zu schwinden, doch dann starrte er seinen Sohn wieder überzeugt an.

„Du wirst respektiert werden, von Leuten, die älter und stärker sind, als du."

„Vater, ich weiß, wenn ich das Ziel des Lords verfolge, werde ich ein unerfülltes Leben führen. Ein Leben, dass ich nur noch führe um das des Lords angenehmer zu gestalten und ich werde vor ihm nur noch auf dem Boden kriechen und um mein Leben anbetteln, ihm versprechen, dass ich es besser machen werde. Ich habe nicht vor jemandem mein Leben zu schenken, um getötet zu werden, nachdem ich meinen Nutze erfüllt habe. Und falls ich versagen würde, so könnte ich mich gleich ihm zum Duell stellen." Dracos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in kurzen Abständen und seine Augen fixierten die seines Vaters mit Hass und Bosheit.

Doch hinter der Bosheit saß die Angst, der nicht geduldet war, sich zu zeigen. Durch die Maske aus tiefster Abneigung sah sie auf zu dem Mann, der sie kalt und unbarmherzig anstarrte.

Lucius Hand schnellte in die Höhe, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden, hasserfüllten Miene. Er duldete nicht, dass sein Sohn, all das, wofür er Jahre lang gearbeitet hatte, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu Nichte zu machen. Seine Hand schoss auf die Wange seines Sohn zu, auf der sie heißen, brennenden Schmerz hinterließ.

Kurz darauf vernahm Draco das Wort, dessen Bedeutung er schon immer, wenn er nicht dem Willen seines Vaters gehorchte, gehörte hatte. Augenblicklicher Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, während Draco wie betäubt zu seinem Vater auf sah. Sein Gehirn vernahm nichts anderes mehr, als das heiße Stechen in seiner Brust, das sich langsam und qualvoll in jeder Faser seines Körpers ausbreitete.

Draco ballte seine Hände. Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen. Doch ohne dass er es kontrollieren, den Schmerz aushalten, und somit seinem Vater seine Schwäche nicht zeigte, konnte, fiel er auf die Knie und schrie entsetzlich. Er konnte nicht damit aufhören, solange er den heißen Schmerz, der seine Eingeweide zu verbrennen schien, noch spürte.

Draco wand sich auf dem Boden und spürte entfernt, wie ihn Hände packten und gegen die Wand lehnten. Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete Draco die Augen, die er vor Schmerz zusammen gepresst hatte, um die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Draco konnte durch seine ständig tränenden Augen nur unklar einen ihm unbekannten Mann erkennen, den er bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er stand vor ihm, war groß und stark und seine dunklen Augen fixierten ihn wie Messer.

Dracos Augen starrten ihn hoffnungsvoll an und er hatte einen Moment aufgehört zu schreien, denn auch der Schmerz nahm nicht zu, Lucius musste den Fluch kurz unterbrochen haben. Jedoch hatte der Mann vor ihm Draco einen kräftigen Schlag mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht gegeben, so dass Dracos Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand prallte.

Ein Schmerz als ob sein Schädel gespalten wäre breitete sich in seinem Hinterkopf aus und er spürte wie etwas heißes seinen Kopf entlang lief. Ein zweiter Schlag traf ihn an seinem Wangenknochen, der ihn zum Taumeln und schließlich zum Fallen brachte. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, sein Kopf war leer und er wartete auf den nächsten Schlag. Ohne sich zu schützen oder die Hände aus zu strecken landete Draco hart auf dem dreckigen, abgenutzten Holzboden, bevor das brennende Stechen in seinem Körper wieder anfing.

Erneut öffnete Draco die Augen und sah die wutverzerrte Miene seines Vaters immer deutlicher werden. Starr hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Körper gerichtet. Ein erneuter Faustschlag traf Draco am Ohr und wieder wurde er aufgerichtet gegen die Wand gelehnt und geschlagen.

Der verstärkte Schmerz brachte Draco abermals zum Schreien und er bemerkte nicht einmal Schlag gegen seine Rippen, nur fern nahm er wahr, dass er während seines Sturzes erneut gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und zwei harte Schläge gegen das Kinn erlitt. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut, das aus seiner Nase rann, breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Das stetige, ferne Stechen ihn seinem Handgelenk, das er bei dem Versuch sich von einem der vielen Stürze aufzufangen, erhielt ließ nicht nach.

Schließlich jedoch beendete Lucius den Fluch, der noch immer unsägliche Schmerzen hinterließ, und Draco sackte entkräftet und ohne jegliches Gefühl in seinen Gliedern auf dem Boden zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Draco spürte, wie sich jemand zu ihm hinunterbeugte und konnte sogleich die kalte scharrende Stimme seines Vaters wahrnehmen. „Überlege es dir, Draco" sagte er fast höhnisch und lächelte ihn kalt an, bevor der Schmerz Draco die Sinne raubten.

ooOOoo

_10. September_

Hermine ließ das Buch entmutigt sinken. Sie hatte nun schon mehrere Vergleiche mit den Tränken, die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Trank haben, hinter sich, doch fand sie immer noch nicht hinaus, welcher es nun war. Hermine sah auf ihre Tabelle. Sie hatte alle Zaubertränke, die weiß und giftig waren zusammen geschrieben, ihre Zutaten aufgelistet und ihre Wirkung aufgezählt.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick von oben nach unten schweifen und stocke, da war etwas, was ihr bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Hermine hielt es für Unnötig, schließlich sollte sie heraus finden, welcher Trank es war und nicht dessen Eigenschaften, doch wollte sie dies nun genauer beobachten.

In allen Tränken waren immer genau drei Zutaten identisch; Teufelsschwarzwurzlen, Eiblättrige Knollenblüter und Basiliken-Öl. Alle Zutaten waren tödlich, jedoch andere Zutaten wie geriebene Einhörner oder eingelegter Flubberwurm verminderten die Schädlichkeit der Tränke und wirkten nur giftig oder gesundheitsschädigend auf das Opfer.

Hermine wurde immer aufgeregter, sie wusste, dass sie dabei war, endlich hinter das Geheimnis des Tranks zu kommen.

Die Teufelsschwarzwurzlen, Eiblättrige Knollenblüter und das Basiliken-Öl bestimmten die Farbe und die schwarzen Partikel des Tranks, die restlichen Zutaten die Wirkung. Hermine war stolz, dass sie nun endlich heraus gefunden hatte um welche Tränke es sich hier handelte..

Sie packte ihre Bücher ein und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war zwar noch ein wenig zu früh, um zu dem Treffen mit Malfoy zu gehen, aber auf diese Weise konnte sie noch ein bisschen in den Büchern herum stöbern.

In der Bibliothek waren nur noch wenige Schüler und ein leises Flüstern war zwischen dem Rascheln der Seiten, zu hören.

Bedächtig ging Hermine die Gänge entlang und vertiefte sich schließlich in ein Buch über Arithmantik. Nach einer Weile sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Wenn Malfoy pünktlich sein wollte, dann müsse er eigentlich nun kommen. Doch selbst einige Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit, war Malfoy nicht auf getaucht. Hermine merkte, wie ihre anfängliche Begeisterung verflog und der Ärger sich ihn ihr breit machte - Sonst war er auch nicht unpünktlich, wahrscheinlich fand er es aber witzig sie warten zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nun nicht mehr auf das Buch konzentrieren und kritzelte wütend irgendwelche Zeichnungen auf ein kleines Stück Pergament. Schließlich sah Hermine ein letztes Mal auf die Uhr und stellte entzürnt fest, dass inzwischen schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen war. Kochend vor Wut, was sich dieser Slytherin sich einbildete sie einfach warten zu lassen, verließ sie die Bibliothek, letztendlich konnte es ihr ja egal sein ob er kommen würde, sie wusste jetzt auf jeden Fall über die Tränke Bescheid.

Bei ihrem Rückweg stieß sie fast in eine kleine Gruppe Lehrer, die sich auf dem Gang unterhielt und immer wieder besorgte Blicke tauschten. Irritiert setzte Hermine ihren Weg fort, bis sie den Geschmeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreichte.

ooOOoo

Hermine saß am Fensterbrett und starrte hinaus in den dämmernden Himmel, bevor Ginny endlich den Gemeinschftsraum betrat und verkündete dass sie nun bereit war, zu gehen.

Die Große Halle war gefüllt mit Schülern, die aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten. Die Tische waren wie immer voller Speisen und Delikatessen. Hermine bemerkte jedoch, dass etwas anders war als sonst.

„Ginny was ist hier los?" fragte sie und tat sich Essen auf. Ginny legte ihre Gabel beiseite und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Das hast du etwa nicht mitbekommen?". Hermine sah Ginny wissbegierig, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, an.

„Es heißt, Draco Malfoy sei verschwunden." Hermines Blick schoss zum Tisch der Slytherins und tatsächlich befand er sich nicht unter ihnen.

„Es gibt verschiedene Theorien, zum Beispiel, dass er verschwunden ist um sich den Todessern an zu schließen. Oder-"

„Seit wann wird er vermisst?" fragte Hermine atemlos.

„Ich weiß nicht, es heißt, man hat ihn seit dem Frühstüch, gestern, nicht mehr gesehen." antwortete Ginny verwirrt, dass Hermine so besorgt klang.

„Ich hab ihn gesehen!", rief Hermine.

„Was?"

„Ich hab ihn gesehen, er hat sich vom Schloss weg geschlichen. Ich saß gerade am Fenster und hab über die Todesser und den Angriff nachgedacht und da hab ich ihn gesehen. Er ist in den verbotenen Wald gegangen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Bist du dir sicher das _er_ es war?" Hermine nickte. „Er hat sich noch einmal umgedreht, bevor er den Wald betreten hat."

„Ich werde es Dumbledore sagen." sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Nein!" stieß Ginny hervor, errötete jedoch nach einem strengen Bilck Hermines und wandte sich wieder still ihrem Essen zu.

* * *

Soo eigentlich wolle ich hier das Kapitel noch weiter schreiben, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass man es auch problemlos hier beenden könnte... also wird sicher bald weiter gehen, hab zwar bald Physik Schulaufgabe und andere Schulaufgaben aber ich hab ja auch schon den Anfang fürs neue Kapitel also muss ich nicht erst lange überlegen :). 

So die letzte Chance auf den Go-Button zu drücken und den Grund zum Weiterschreiben zu hinterlassen.

LG Gin


	7. Hopes and Fears

Zu allererst möchte ich meiner Beta-Leserin Tanya danken – mir hat dieses Mal (besonders) gefallen was du gamcht hast und ich habe meistens meine Formulierungen durch deine Ausgetauscht

Zum anderen möchte ich meinen lieben Reviewern **LunaNigra, Tanya C. Silver, lovely-sweetheart, indigo 111 **und** laVampiresa** danken, die mir immer einen Grund zum Weiterschreiben geben. Danke, danke, danke, ich freue mich immer total über Reviews... also könnten ein paar Schwarzleser ja doch noch eine Review schreiben, dann geht's schneller weiter... : (O.o vlllt gibt's auch gar keine Schwarzleser, sondern überhaupt nur so wenig Leser). Jedenfalls knuddle ich alle meine lieben Reviewer hel lg Ginny

* * *

**7. Kapitel  
Hopes and Fears**

_10. September_

Die Schritte hallten laut unter Hermines Füßen wieder und störten die Stille, die in den Korridoren herrschte. Nervös biss sich Hermine auf die Unterlippe und nestelte am Rocksaum ihrer Schuluniform herum.

Diesen Weg war sie in letzter Zeit schon öfter gegangen, doch jedes mal, kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte hatte, hatte sie inne gehalten und war schnell verschwunden. Allmählich kam die große, schwere Eichentür zum Vorschein und Hermine wurde noch unwohler zumute, als ihr ohnehin schon war. Ihre schnellen Schritte der Entschlossenheit wurden gelegentlich von Nervosität abgebremst. Die Tür kam immer näher und Hermine fragte sich, ob, das was sie tat, das Richtige war.

Doch gerade, als Hermine die Hand auf die Türklinke legen wollte, wurde ihr Name gerufen. Panisch fuhr sie, in einer einzigen Bewegung, herum und konnte entdecken, wen sie sich schon befürchtet hatte.

Ginny, die einige Meter entfernt von Hermine stand, stapfte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. Ihre Augen waren zu winzigen Schlitzen verengt – Hermine hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen.

Sie wusste genau, was Hermine an diesem Ort zu suchen hatte.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen einem Slytherin zu helfen?", stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, sichtlich bemüht nicht laut zu brüllen.

Hermines erster Reflex war, eine Ginny reumütig anzusehen, doch gleich darauf schoss ihr ein eisiger Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sofort veränderte sich ihr Gesichtszug zu einer rechtschaffenden und pflichtbewussten Miene.

„Ich habe keine Lust, Schuld am Verschwinden eines Schülers zu sein - wer auch immer es sein mag - noch will ich den Ärger Dumbledores, Professor McGonagalls oder irgendeinem dieser verdammten Slytherins auf mich ziehen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwann heraus kommen wird."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Hermines Stimme ein wenig geschwankt - darüber hatte sie noch nie richtig nachgedacht. Doch nun wollte sie um so mehr, Professor McGonagall alles berichten, was sie gesehen hatte. Es war nicht viel, vielleicht war es ohnehin zu wenig.

„Was macht es schon aus einen Todesser, und somit Spion in Hogwarts, weniger zu haben?" Ginny fixierte Hermine mit funkelnden Augen. „Außerdem ist nicht einmal gesagt ob er überhaupt noch lebt, und ob er sowieso nicht doch zurückkommt." Sie verschränkte die Arme, sah jedoch mit besorgtem Blick, dass sie Hermine immer noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt hatte.

„Und selbst wenn du ihm helfen würdest", meine sie nun mit kalter Stimme „Er würde in dir immer noch ein dreckiges Schlammblut sehen, das er zu Tode verabscheut. Er würde dich nur noch mehr hassen als er das sowieso schon tut, dafür, dass sein Leben von einem einfachen Schlammblut abhing. Er würde dich weiterhin wie Dreck behandeln und sich hochmütig über dich hinwegsetzen. Genauso, wie es auch alle anderen Slytherins weiterhin tun werden. Er ist es nicht wert, Hermine. Wirklich nicht! Malfoy ist nichts auf dieser Welt wert."

Ginny hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Andeutung auf Hermines Abstammung eine solche Wirkung hatte:

Ihre Augen brannten und sie wischte sich wütend die Tränen beiseite. „Geh!" zischte sie unter den Schluchzern, die unwillkürlich aus ihrer Kehle traten. Ginny sah bestürzt ihre Freundin an.

„Hermine... es war nicht so gemeint... Ich dachte.. Er würde so etwas sagen!", begann Ginny, doch Hermine schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und bedeutete Ginny so, zu gehen. Während Ginny sich leise umdrehte, wusste sie, das sie ein einziges Mal an diesem Tag Recht gehabt hatte: Malfoy war es nicht wert.

Als Hermine sicher war, dass sie endlich gegangen war, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte ihren Rücken zu straffen. Doch nun stand sie nur unschlüssig vor der großen, eichernen Tür und starrte hinauf auf deren mit Stuck verzierten Rahmen.

ooOOoo

_11. September_

Hermine saß inmitten der leeren Reihen des Quiddichstadions, die Hand über den Augen, so dass sie von der Sonne abgeschirmt wurden. Ein leises Summen ließ sie von ihrem Buch aufsehen und sie sah, dass das Gryffindor-Team sich nun im Stadion eingefunden hatte. Als Ginny im Eingang des Stadions erschien, bildete sich eine tiefe Furche zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen und sie wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, um sich erneut über ihr Buch "Zauberkunst im Mittelalter" zu vertiefen.

Harry wollte das schöne Wetter nutzen, um nochmals vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin am Sonntag ein Training anzusetzen. Die Bedingungen waren perfekt, Malfoy, der Sucher der Slytherinmannschaft war verschwunden und Urquhart, hatte bis jetzt keinen geeigneten Ersatz finden können. Außerdem stellte sich das Wetter Tag für Tag als immer besser heraus.

Die Gryffindors waren nun in die Luft geschossen, ein paar mal übers Feld geflogen und hatten anschließend ihre Positionen eingenommen. Harry war Kreise ziehend über dem Feld auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Schnatz gewesen, ohne zu bemerken, dass Peakes gerade einen Klatscher davon abgehalten hatte seinen Kopf zu zerschmettern, Ron verteidigte mutig seine Torstangen - er war wirklich gut geworden – in die Ginny, Demelza und Katie versuchten den Quaffel zu werfen. Man konnte ihnen allen, obwohl sie das Training sehr ernst nahmen, ihre Ausgelassenheit anmerken. Keiner machte sich wirklich Sorgen darüber, Malfoy könnte noch rechtzeitig auftauchen oder kommenden Sonntag eine Niederlage zu kassieren.

Hermine fand diese Art Vorfreude nicht richtig. Schließlich war es kein großer Verdienst gegen eine Mannschaft zu gewinnen, deren Sucher fehlte. Doch keiner wollte etwas davon hören, schließlich sei in ihrem dritten Jahr Harry auch vom Besen gefallen, und das Spiel war weiter gegangen.

Die Sonne strahlte mit all ihrer Kraft und brannte den Spielern unangenehm in den Nacken. Doch am Ende des Trainings, war Harry zufrieden mit seinen Mannschaft, Ginny, Demelza und Katie hatten es geschafft, mit ein paar Tricks Ron einige Tore zu entlocken, doch er hatte sich während des Trainings mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, so dass es wirklich schwierig gewesen war und auch mit den neuen Treibern Coote und Peakes war er zufrieden.

Die Sonne gab nun den wenigen Wolken am Himmel einen rosa Schimmer. Erschöpft und verschwitzt verließen die sieben das Feld um zu duschen und sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. Als Harry mit Ron und Hermine die Große Halle trat, überraschte sie wieder eine ungewöhnliche Unruhe und als sie sich an den Tisch setzten tuschelten Lavender und Pavati aufgeregt miteinander.

„Was ist den jetzt schon wieder los?" brummte Ron müde und nahm sich träge ein Stück Leberpastete.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während Hermine, die direkt neben Pavati und Lavender saß, nur mit gerunzelter Stirn in ihr Buch sah, das sie an den Krug mit Kürbissaft gelehnt hatte und sich dabei ein Brot belegte, doch die Wörter „Malfoy" und „gefunden" ließen sie aufhorchen.

Unauffällig reckte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig mehr in die Richtung Lavender, während sie vorgab das Kapitel über Vampirbekämpfungen im 18. Jahrhundert zu lesen.

„Man soll ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben. Er soll ziemlich mitgenommen aussehen. Angeblich hat ihn eines von Hagrids Monstern im Wald angefallen. Eine Mantikor.", fügte sie ehrfürchtig hinzu. Hermine schnaubte. Lavender war doch tatsächlich so naiv zu glauben, Hagrid würde sich eine Mantikor im Verbotenem Wald halten. Zwar hatte Hagrid schon so manches Verbotene und Gefährliche im Wald gehalten, oder wie den Drachen Norbert in seiner Hütte aufgezogen, doch war eine Mantikor nicht nur gefährlich und illegal, sie war zudem auch noch sehr selten und Hermine bezweifelte, das Hagrid so viel Geld besaß, um sich eine Mantikor zu leisten.

Ungeachtet dessen merkte sie, wie ihr Blutkreislauf schneller lief als sonst und sich ein beunruhigtes Kribbeln ihren Magen hoch kroch. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich sehen, ob Lavender die Wahrheit sagte und Malfoy wirklich gefunden wurde. Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie dieses Verlangen hatte, doch sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich stillen.

Sie sprang auf und stieß dabei den Krug Kürbissaft um, dessen Inhalt sich schnell über den gesamten Tisch ausbreitete. Ohne dem Geschehen groß Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken schnappte Hermine sich ihre Tasche, ließ das Buch darin verschwinden und verließ die Große Halle während ihre verwunderten Freunde ihr ungläubig hinterher sahen.

Sie eilte die Korridore entlang, bog nach der Statue des griesgrämigen Gauklers in den geheimen Gang hinter dem Wandteppich ab, um schneller zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen und stolperte am Ende des Ganges durch den anderen Wandteppich. Durch den Schwung, den Hermine noch hatte, lief sie direkt gegen die geschlossenen Türen des Krankenflügels.

Während Hermine sich sammelte und ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, öffnete sich die Tür und das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey tauchte in dem kleinen Spalt auf.

„Was soll dieser Lärm, meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe, um sich zu erholen.", herrschte sie Hermine an. Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. Vielleicht war ja Malfoy einer dieser Patienten.

„Ich wollte nur..." Sie stockte, jetzt da sie hier war, kam es ihr plötzlich ein wenig dumm vor, nach Malfoy zu sehen. Was sollte sie machen, wenn er tatsächlich da war? Doch sie zwang sie unter dem festen Blick der Krankenschwester, weiterzureden,"...nach Mr. Malfoy sehen, er... nun ja, ich muss ihm... ein Buch geben.", sagte sie und wurde leicht rosa. Doch im Grunde hatte sie nicht gelogen, schließlich hatte sie ihm wirklich etwas mitzuteilen, was mit einem Buch zusammen hing, auch wenn dies nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen war, weshalb sie gekommen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich darf die Patienten jetzt nicht stören. Es gibt feste Besucherzeiten, an die sich auch Schülersprecher zu halten haben.", sagte sie, nachdem sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf Hermines Abzeichen geworfen hatte.

Hermine schwieg enttäuscht und war wütend darüber, wie sie sich benahm. „Dann... kann ich bitte wissen, ob er hier anwesend ist?" Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen aus dem Saal hinter Madame Pomfrey und augenblicklich hätte Hermine sich für ihr Benehmen ohrfeigen können.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber darüber gebe ich keine Auskunft, wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich muss mich um die Patienten kümmern.", erwiderte sie unfreundlich und knallte Hermine die Tür vor der Nase zu. Laute Schritte und ein hysterisches Kreischen ertönten vom anderen Ende des Korridors. Mit Entsetzen sah Hermine, wie sich Pansy Parkinson, zusammen mit Millicent Bullstrode bedrohlich schnell den Türen des Krankenflügels näherte.

Hermine erbleichte und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie hier in zwei Millimeter Entfernung von Tür und Nasenspitze hätte treiben können, ohne zuzugeben, dass _sie_ Draco Malfoy besuchen wollte. Schnell sprang sie in die Schatten, des ohnehin schon schlecht beleuchteten Korridors und hoffte, dass die zwei Slytherin-Schlangen sie noch nicht gesehen hatten. Doch sie waren viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, als dass sie Hermine hätten bemerken können.

„Oh, wenn ihm nun etwas Ernsthaftes passiert ist?", schluchzte Pansy verzweifelt in ihre Hände. Hermine rollte mit den Augen – Malfoy war in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen und angeblich einem von „Hagrids Monstern" begegnet - natürlich war ihm etwas ernsthaftes zugestoßen, nachdem er vier Tage lang nicht in der Schule aufgekreuzt war. „Oh, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", rief Pansy zwischen einem weiteren Schluchzer, während sie zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, sie stand in zwei Meter Entfernung, versteckt hinter Eduard dem Buckligen in vollkommener Schwärze, doch sie hatte trotzdem Panik, dass Pansy oder Millicent sie entdecken könnten. Hinter den großen Türen rührte sich nichts, dann jedoch wurde sie erneut geöffnet und das genervte Gesicht der Krankenschwester erschien wieder.

„Ja?" fragte sie unfreundlich, nachdem sie überrascht festgestellt hatte, dass es nicht Hermine war, die erneut geklopft hatte.

„Ich... w-wollte fragen.. ob i-ich Draco Malfoy besuchen kann..." brachte Pansy unter den Schluchzern hervor. Der Ausdruck Madame Pomfreys verdunkelte sich noch mehr. Sie tippte mit einem genervten Blick auf die Tafel, die außen an der Tür angebracht war und die Besuchszeiten anzeigte. „Nicht außerhalb der Besuchszeiten... Ich sollte eine Uhr aufhängen.", fügte sie grimmig hinzu.

Pansys Augen wurden groß, während sie sich erneut mit Tränen füllten. „D-Darf ich erfahren, ob es ihm gut geht? Ist er überhaupt hier?" fragte sie, bemüht, dass ihre Stimme nicht verzagte. Doch Madame Pomfrey schüttelte, genau wie bei Hermine, den Kopf und sagte, sie gebe darüber keine Einkünfte aus.

Enttäuscht und verzweifelt verließ Pansy mit Millicent den Korridir und Madame Pomfrey schloss bestimmt die Türen. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, doch der Gedanke, dass Malfoy womöglich gar nicht hinter diesen Türen liegen konnte, nagte an iht und ließ sie die Nacht über nicht los.

ooOOoo

_12. September_

Hermine, die sich gerade Milch in ihre Schüssel goss, schrie laut auf, als der _Tagesprophet_ laut platschend und Milch verspritzend in ihrer Schüssel landete. Angewidert zog sie ihn heraus, und legte die tropfende Zeitung beiseite, während sie sich erneut daran machte ihr Frühstück zu bereiten. Nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab hervor gezogen und den _Propheten _getrocknet hatte, faltete sie die Zeitung auf und atmete scharf ein.

Harry und Ron, die augenblicklich aufgehört hatten zu essen, starrte Hermine hat. Doch sie beachtete die beiden nicht, sondern las den Artikel zu Ende, ehe sie den Propheten wortlos den beiden reichte. Harry und Ron machten nicht minder bestürzte Gesichter, als sie den Artikel sahen:

**Angriff auf Auror **

**Gefahr für Schüler der Hogwartsschule?**

_Der seit letzten Freitag vermisste Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt wurde am gestrigen Abend des 12. Septembers in Hogsmeade, Schottland, aufgefunden, wo er wegen geschäftlichen Dingen zu gegen war._

_Seinen Angaben zufolge, befand sich der Auror in der Dust Alley, Gurgeous, einem zwielichtigen Viertel von Hogsmeade, als ihm eine Person auffiel, die sich bemerkenswert verdächtig bewegte und in eine der dunklen Gassen verschwand. Als Shacklebolt jedoch den Hinterhof überprüfte, wurde er mit einem „Petrificus Totalus" gelähmt und lag dort seit dem Morgen des 9. Septembers._

_Da der Auror Samstag Abend, gegen Ende seiner Schicht nicht zur Berichterstattung erschien und am darauffolgenden Arbeitstag, Montag, den 11. September, sich nicht an seinem Arbeitsplatz befand, wurde einem Suchtrupp des Ministeriums ein sofortiger Auftrag gegeben, nach dem Auroren zu suchen, der am gleichen Abend gefunden wurde._

_Das Ministerium will die Bevölkerung warnen, da in diesem Moment „große Angriffsgefahr" besteht, wie Zauberminister Rufus Scrimgeour verkündete. Nach den jüngsten Angriffen zufolge, bittet er weiterhin, die Bewohner, besonders in den betroffenen Orten, möglichst selten und nie alleine oder ohne Zauberstab das Haus zu verlassen. Weiterhin werden die betroffenen Orte strengstens inspiziert und überwacht._

_Da das Dorf Hogsmeade in der Nähe der Zaubererschule Hogwarts liegt, fragen sich die dafür zuständigen Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums, was der Angreifer bezwecken wollte und ob womöglich Gefahr für die gegenwärtigen Schüler bestehe. Einige __besorgte__ Eltern aus dem Schulrat reden davon, ihre Kinder von der Schule zu nehmen. Davon jedoch rät der__Sicherheitsdienst ab, da das Leben in der Außenwelt nicht minder gefährlich, wenn nicht gefährlicher sei._

_Jedoch gibt er auch zu bedenken, das ein weiterer Angriff auf Hogwarts nicht unmöglich ist, da auch vergangenen Sommer ein Angriff auf Hogwarts gestartet wurde. Aus diesem Grund, werden nun weitere Auroren in den Ort Hogsmeade geschickt, um einen weiteren Angriff vor zu beugen. _

_Helen Joanse_

„Schon wieder ein Angriff?", sagte Ron mit entsetzter Miene und starrte ins Leere. „Hier in Hogsmeade?" Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er schüttelte sich.

„Was mich mehr bestürzt, ist, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt angegriffen wurde! Ihr wisst doch noch, er arbeitet für den Ord-" „Schh" machte Harry „Ordnungsdienst...", vollendete Hermine lächerlicherweise. Falls irgendjemand sie belauscht haben sollte, würde er nicht tatsächlich glauben, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt, für den Ordnungsdienst arbeitete, was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

„Fakt ist doch," fuhr Hermine mit gedämpfter und sachlicher Stimme fort, „dass ein Todesser, wenn er die Möglichkeit hat, einen Auroren anzugreifen, ihn wohl kaum mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt." Sie blickte einen Moment ins Leere. „Das kann doch kein Todesser gewesen sein...", murmelte sie nachdenklich sie und starrte zu einem kleinen runden Fenster, hoch über ihren Köpfen.

ooOOoo

Hermine verließ die Große Halle zusammen mit Harry und Ron, nicht ohne mit einem besorgtem Blick feststellen zu müssen, dass Draco immer noch nicht am Frühstückstisch der Slytherins saß - obwohl sie wusste, dass selbst wenn Malfoy schwerverletzt gefunden wären worde, sicherlich nicht am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle auftauchen würde. Sie hatte es schon aufgegeben, sich über ihre Besorgnis um Malfoy zu ärgern, sondern fasste es als soziales Verhalten auf, dass sie ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler behandelte.

Die drei Gryffindors gingen gemütlich zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung, nicht ohne die aufgeregten und ängstlichen Gesichter und unheilvollen Gespräche der anderen zu bemerken.

Als Professor McGonagall in das Klassenzimmer eilte und die Tür schloss, wurde die Klasse sofort still, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Lavender unwohl auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte, Pavati mit aufgerissenen Augen ins Leere starrte und Seamus weggetreten in seinem Buch blätterte. Kritisch musterte McGonagall ihre Schüler und begann schließlich mit einer so beruhigenden Stimme wie möglich:

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass der dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt ist. Solange Professor Dumbledore diese Schule leitet, sind sie in diesem Hause geschützt.". Sie blickte ihre Schüler außergewöhnlich warmherzig an. Allerdings war der Moment so schnell vorbei, wie er auch gekommen war. „So, schlagen sie bitte Seite zwanzig ihres Buches auf, die Verwandlung eines Kolibries in eine Taschenuhr.", fuhr sie plötzlich und in ihrem gewohnt sachlichen Ton fort.

Nach der Stunde trödelte Hermine absichtlich und schickte die anderen beiden schon einmal vor. Als McGonagall sie aus dem Klassenzimmer scheuchen wollte, fragte Hermine flüsternd:

„I-Ist Malfoy wirklich wieder zurück?" Ihre Lehrerin musterte sie nachdenklich.

Kurz blickte McGonagall Hermine überrascht an, schüttelte allerdings sogleich entschuldigend den Kopf.) „Es tut mir Leid, Ms Granger, aber dazu darf ich ihnen keine Einkünfte erteilen.", erwiderte sie nicht ohne Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Ich habe aber ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wo er ist, schließlich hab ich -" „Bitte dämpfen Sie Ihren Ton, Ms Granger!" unterbrach sie Hermine, die unbemerkt immer lauter geworden war. „Schließlich bin ich bei der Suche beteiligt! Ich habe Ihnen den Hinweis gegeben, dass ich Malfoy noch gesehen habe. Das hat Ihnen doch sicher geholfen. Bitte Professor... Ich muss es wissen!"

Nachdem Hermione langsam klar geworden war, welchen Ton sie gegenüber ihrer Lehrerin angeschlagen hatte, blickte sie betreten und mit leichter Scham zu Boden. Nicht zuletzt aber auch deswegen, dass sie sich so dafür einsetzt, zu erfahren, was mit Malfoy geschehen war.

„Nun... Ich finde Sie haben Recht, Ms Granger, doch eigentlich sollten den Schülern keine streng vertraulichen Informationen preisgegeben werden. Nun, da ich jedoch denke, dass sie ein Mädchen mit Verstand sind, vertraue ich darauf, dass Sie niemandem, wirklich niemandem, nicht einmal Potter oder Weasley, erzählen, was sie wissen." Sie blickte ihre Schülerin ernst an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Hermine einwilligte. Hermine nickte begierig.

„Nun, es tut mir Leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir bisher auf keine Spur von Mr Malfoy gestoßen sind."

Es war, als würde Hermine fallen. Ein merkwürdiges Drücken in ihrer Magengegend machte sich breit und ließ ein Übelkeitsgefühl in ihr aufsteigen, während ein tumbes Pochen ihre Gedanken benebelte.

„Danke sehr.", wisperte sie stumpf und stolperte einige Meter rückwärts, bevor Hermine sich umdrehte und eilenden Schrittens davonging.

„Ms Granger, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", rief ihr die Stimme ihrer Professorin besorgt hinterher. Doch Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, ohne zu bemerken, was sie tat. Ohne zu bemerken, dass sie sich fortbewegte.

Wo konnte Malfoy sein, dass er nicht auftauchte? Hermine musste an den Blick denken, den Malfoy ein letztes Mal zum Schloss geworfen hatte. Er hatte sich nicht umgedreht, um zu sehen, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, er hatte etwas in den Augen, das Hermine sicher machte, dass er sich umgedreht hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm niemand folgte – es _durfte_ ihm niemand folgen! Es war also ein Geheimniss wohin er gegangen war. Was hatte er nur im Verbotenem Wald zu tun? Ob es vielleicht... Nein! Das konnte es nicht sein, doch Hermine wusste, dass es sehr wohl möglich war, wenn nicht offensichtlich.

* * *

Soo das ist jetzt ein gemeiner Cliffhanger, ich weiß, aber es geht auch bald weiter, weil die Zusammenfassung von diesem Kapitel eigentlich länger war, aber ich dann doch beschlossen hatte es zu teilen... Hab also schon die gesamte Storyline für das nächste Kapitel, die jetzt nur noch in ganze Sätze umgeformt werden muss... LG Ginny 


End file.
